Fallen Angel
by Ron W.312
Summary: Ben Mason has felt like he didn't fit in any more after Jimmy's death. He tried to find his place in the 2nd Mass but doesn't fit since everyone thinks he killed Jimmy. When a scout group consisting of Hal, Maggie, Tom, Dai, and Ben find a girl that's even stranger than Ben they take her back to their camp. But can they trust her or will she lead to their death?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok you Falling Skies fans here is another story for you to read! I'm basing this story after Jimmy dies so most of the stuff that happens will NOT be in line with the stuff in the show. I hope you all like the story and review so I know if I'm doing good or bad. I own nothing of Falling Skies so don't hate.

**Crash Landing**

_For whoever is reading this, I believe it is important for you to know a little about me, the teller of this tale. I am known as many things across the galaxy. The light, source, spirit are just a few that the reader will know. I can be found in every being across the universe but I can easily perish. I represent the mortality of all but when beings tamper with this inner being that I am there are concisenesses. Some are not deadly they can be seen as gifts almost but others can destroy a planet. You must know that I am all. I see, hear, and most importantly feel all. I shall move on to the story. It has nothing to do with survival of the human race but yet has everything to do with the survival of it. Our story is centered around a group of resistance, the 2__nd__ Massachusetts._

Ben looked around at the scouting group he was in. Hal and Maggie were the only normal scouts that were in the group. His father and Dai were a new addition that he knew wouldn't be permanent. They were approaching an empty field that had relatively short grass surrounded by tall bushes. That's when he heard it, a loud buzzing that fell away to voices. The first voice was of a young guy. That much he could tell. _We made it. We're safe. Don't worry._ Were some of the things Ben heard. The second was of a girl who sounded scared. _Stay calm. Stay calm._ Ben heard repeated over and over.

"Ben keep up! What are you looking at?" Hal said looking over his shoulder.

Ben hadn't realized he was looking up till Hal mentioned it. "Something's coming." he said shifting his eyes to his big brother.

"What? What's coming? Ben!" Hal started yelling but Ben just stared at the sky.

"We should hide." Ben said seeing the ship come into view. Hal and the rest of the group saw it and ran for the light cover of the bushes.

They all saw as the ship was hit by a blue ray of light and crashed in the field nearly a football field away from them. They all were holding their breath waiting for something to happen but what happened was something they all didn't expect. They stared at the remains of the ship seeing the shattered pieces of ship here and there when part of the ship was thrown from the main part of the ship. Then a girl walked out of the hole the thrown piece left. Ben thought she couldn't be much older than him. She was tall with black hair that looked like ribbons and bright blue eyes.

She seemed like she was breathing heavy. Ben wanted to go help her but as he started his father's arm held him back. She started walking towards the bushes when the rest of the ship exploded. Ben and Hal seemed to be the only ones who saw the bright blue of her eyes expand to show a faint glow that consumed her eyes. Everyone heard a loud scream and they all knew that the girl was hurt if not dead. As the dust and smoke of the explosion lifted they were shocked to see the girl was still alive but she had a massive shard of metal in her shoulder. The girl looked up just staring at the skies but then her eyes quickly shifted to the bushes directly at Ben.

She gave a sickened smile and screamed, "I KNOW YOU'RE OVER THERE! Don't bother helping! I'll just bleed out!" But as everyone started to move to help her eyes grew big._ Go back._ Ben heard quickly in his head. He hid back behind the bushes. Hal and Tom stopped when they saw Ben not moving from his position in the bushes. They started to ask what was wrong but they heard the girl scream, "Go away! They might see you too!" Ben was the only one who saw her eyes glow the same bright blue just before Hal, Tom, and Dai were pushed to the ground.

Then they saw the blue bomb of light land directly on the girl. The wave nearly knocked everyone back and they were already on the ground._ Help. Please._ The voice Ben heard sounded drained and tired. He ran through the smoke that remained and found the girl with the metal shard dug in the ground holding her right shoulder down.

"You could hear me?" The girl asked her voice as weak as the one in her head.

"Yeah. Are you ok?" Ben asked as he tried to figure out what to do.

"This isn't good. You shouldn't be able to hear me…no one should without a bridge." She said staring just past Ben's head.

"Is she ok?" Hal yelled running up once the smoke cleared.

"Yeah but she's hurt!" Ben yelled back.

"Not good. Not good at all." The girl continued to mutter.

Everyone was around the girl trying to get the shard out of the ground. It was Ben's job to keep her conscious so they could tell if they were hurting her.

"I'm Ben. What's your name?" Ben said trying to keep her awake.

"My…my name? It's…um… they called my Olivia." She stuttered slightly. "I won't die. Trust me." Olivia said with a weak smile.

"Why would you even think that?" Ben asked trying to hide his shock that she knew he was worried.

"I know. I know a lot of stuff. Like I know what happened to your friend. What was his name…um…Jimmy. That's it." She stopped there though looking in his eyes. "Oh I went too far didn't I? I'm sorry. It's just…you were thinking of him and- and oh I'll just stop. Jeez that hurts!" She said as Tom and Dai released the shard from its earth prison.

"Sorry but at least you're not nailed to the ground." Dai spoke his first sentence to her in a neutral tone.

"Good point." Olivia said starting to rise off the ground with the help of Ben. She seemed to be fine till she put weight on her right leg. Once she did she nearly collapsed on the ground again if Ben hadn't grabbed her arm before she fell. "Thanks." She whispered. They all looked at her and she seemed paler.

"You alright?" Maggie asked her coming closer to her.

"Yeah…have to get worse before you get better, right?" Olivia replied with a laugh.

"She can't walk. What should we do?" Hal asked Tom, who was the leader of this scouting mission.

"We can't leave her, so I guess we'll have to carry her." Tom replied simply.

"I can do it, Dad." Ben said scooping Olivia into his arms.

They started to move out. Hal waited back with Ben and told him, "You need to switch out any time just tap out."

"Got it Hal." Ben said with a smirk.

"Ben! Try to keep her up!" Tom yelled from the front of the squad.

"Got it!" he yelled back then turned his attention toward the girl in his arms who was growing paler by the minute. "So what are you?"

She gave a smile and replied, "Same thing as you. Just a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess."

"Tell me. Why isn't me being able to hear you in my head good?" Ben asked trying to pry but not to obviously.

"Hearing voices isn't good in the first place, but in my case I hear everyone. Like your brother doesn't seem to like that you keep things from him. He just wants to help but you knew that. Didn't you?" Olivia questioned.

"Anything else." Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your dad's worried and that Dai guy doesn't seem to like the fact that you guys are taking me to this camp. Maggie doesn't care which way but she's nervous." Olivia finished.

"Doesn't answer the question." Ben pointed out.

"Well you hearing me means that there is a bridge between our minds and that doesn't happen without a lot of crap happening first." Olivia said noticing the spikes on his back. "That explains it…" She trailed off.

"Ok. Olivia-" Ben couldn't finish because Olivia started to speak.

"I went too far again? I do that a lot. I'm sorry it's just not a lot of kids like you make it to the ship. I'll stop talking though." Olivia finished.

"Alright." Ben said as he continued to walk to the camp.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk to get to camp. Olivia was half conscious but when they grew closer to camp she started saying, "Loud…so loud…why do people yell?"

"I don't know. They just like to hear themselves talk I guess." Ben said more to the air in front of him than to her.

"Funny Ben. You're funny…" Olivia laughed a little but that lead to extreme coughing fits.

By the time they reached the med. van she had started coughing up blood saying it wasn't anything just used her head too much. Dr. Glass told Ben to put Olivia on the table so they could start to work on getting the shard out and to look at her leg. He was starting to walk out when he heard, _Don't leave. Please._

He tested their so called "bridge" and asked, _Why?_

She simply replied _I don't trust people._

_And why do you trust me? _Ben questioned.

_You listen. People don't usually listen to a girl that just fell out of the sky and survived a bomb dropped on her head. _Her voice sound like it was scared.

_That's true but you need to trust some people. Dr. Glass is the best. She won't hurt you._ Ben said hoping to encourage her. _I promise._

_Alright…but if anything happens I'll make you explode._

They both began to laugh at that. Dr. Glass and Lourdes looked between the two confused but didn't ask any questions. Ben was shooed out and so were any other people that came in the van while they were operating.

AN: That's it for now. Please tell me how you like it and what I'm doing wrong or right. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you guys like Olivia. If there is anything you think I should do differently or you are confused about anything please don't hesitate to tell me. I own nothing of Falling Skies but if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

**Finding the Light**

It took two hours for Dr. Glass and Lourdes to take the shard out of Olivia's shoulder and to fix the wound and her leg. When Dr. Glass came out and told the Masons what was going on with Olivia.

"The shard could have done a lot of damage. We're not sure if she'll be able to use her arm again. Her leg had a small shard go through it. It's not surprising that you didn't notice it." Dr. Glass said with caring in her eyes that never seemed to go away.

"Can we see her?" Ben asked concerned.

"She's resting right now, but you should be good to see her in the morning." Anne said to Ben more than anyone.

"Ok." Ben said walking back to their tent. He could hear the other Masons following behind him.

"Ben!" Hal came up next to him. "You have sentry duty tonight right?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to get my gun." Ben replied keeping his face clear of emotion and speeding up to get away from his older brother.

He reached the tent and grabbed his gun. He spent no excess time in the tent and went to his post before anyone could ask questions.

Olivia woke with a start forgetting for a minute where she was. She got up from the bed she was in and started to walk out. She only felt a slight ping of pain as she walked. Lourdes was shocked to see her and she knew it but Lourdes didn't try to stop her. Olivia felt free as she walked out of the van. She wasn't with the fish heads as the people of the 2nd Mass called them. She just walked around for a while feeling that moving would help her leg shake off the slight pain that was still there. She walked past what seemed to be a make shift firing range and several rows of tents. Olivia decided to just sit and listen to the whirl of voices that engulfed her. When she heard the panicked thoughts of Lourdes trying to piece together a story of where the missing patient was. Olivia walked back to the van not wanting to cause problems in the 2nd Mass.

"Where did you go?" Dr. Glass said slightly panicked.

"I just wanted to walk around." Olivia said trying to explain herself.

"How can you walk on that leg? A shard went straight through it. Sit on the table." Dr. Glass ordered.

Olivia did as she said and waited as Dr. Glass looked at her leg. She heard her thoughts of shock and gave a smile. The doctor then moved to her shoulder where the bandages were at. She slowly pealed them back shock again rose in her thoughts.

"Is there a problem Dr. Glass?" Olivia asked lightly.

"Well…no but…this doesn't make sense. You shouldn't be able to walk or move your arm." Dr. Glass said as Olivia did a little wave motion with her arm.

"I seem to be healing perfectly. Not even twenty-four hours and this arm is almost fixed. I'd say that's record timing." Olivia said with a smile.

"This has happened before?" Lourdes said coming to examine the wounds.

"Well not a bomb being dropped on my head but healing yes."Olivia said starting to worry that she might have said too much.

"How long have you had accelerated healing?" Dr. Glass asked interested more in the wounds than anything.

"Ever since I woke up." Olivia said quietly.

"Woke up? What do you mean?" Lourdes questioned being the first to look into her eyes and not at her wounds.

"If you're going to ask those questions I suggest you might want to bring Tom in here…and anyone else you want to know." Olivia said in a defeated tone.

Lourdes was sent to find Tom and Weaver while Dr. Glass started writing something in a notebook. Olivia gave a sigh and wished someone was with her who wasn't worried about accelerated healing. Not long after that Ben came in.

"Hey Dr. Glass. I came to check on Olivia.

_She's too busy writing about accelerated healing._ Olivia's voice said in a bored tone.

Ben walked over to the table and sat next to her. "You look bored."

"Well I am. I say too much some times. As you can tell I said too much and now your dad and Weaver are now coming to 'chat' with me. Be for warned they will want you to leave." Olivia said with her arms crossed.

"Well you did just survive an alien ship crash and an alien bomb." Ben said with a smile.

"3…2…1…" Olivia counted down and just after she said one Tom and Weaver walked in.

"What's going on?" Tom asked. When he saw Ben he said, "You might want to leave."

"What fun would that be?" Ben said with a smile and watched as his father looked away to pay attention to Dr. Glass.

"She can walk on her leg and her arm looks fine except for the surface of the skin." Dr. Glass said trying to explain.

Tom came over and looked at Olivia's shoulder. "Can you move it?" he asked intrigued.

Olivia gave a quick arm wiggle and said, "Yup. Just fine."

"How about simple questions, Tom. Like what do ya remember?" Weaver interjected.

"Fine. Do you want to answer Weaver's question?" Tom directed to Olivia.

"I don't have much choice in the matter do I? I remember waking up on a ship in a room that looked like foggy glass with vines over it on the outside being able to do crazy stuff." Olivia rolled her eyes wanting to not be questioned right there.

"Sound familiar Tom?" Weaver asked Tom.

"I remember a corridor that had that description but never a room." Tom said quickly.

"What 'crazy stuff'?" Weaver asked.

"Like the stuff I did to keep your scouts alive." Olivia said slightly angry.

"What stuff?" Tom asked confused.

"That Dai dude would have been roasted if I didn't push him back." She replied sharply. Olivia looked at their faces and knew they didn't understand. She gave a sigh and relaxed letting light blue take her vision. She heard people inhale loudly. She pushed the blue back and stared at the shocked faces. "That stuff is what I can do."

_Tell them about the mind thing._ Ben's voice chimed in her thoughts.

"Alright Ben jeez you'd think I'd forget about that?" Olivia said a little to loud. Ben's eyes were full of shock and everyone else was confused.

"Ben didn't say anything." Tom said breaking his confusion first.

"I can hear thoughts too." Olivia said with a sigh and a slump of her shoulders.

"Explains last night." Lourdes said quickly. "You heard Ben's thoughts."

"Not really. It was more of a conversation that you guys missed and I was kinda mean." Olivia said smiling remembering her promise to make Ben explode. She heard Ben start to laugh too.

"Apology accepted. But could you of seriously have made me explode?" Ben asked.

"Hell yes I could." Olivia said not stopping her laughter.

"Ben, Outside." Tom said.

_You're in trouble. _Olivia's voice came.

_Tell me about it._ Ben sent back.

_I just did, didn't I?_ Olivia's voice sounded like it was laughing.

"You could hear her talking to you in your head?" Tom said through his teeth.

"Yes Dad. I'm sorry I'm a freak." Ben said felling the anger build up.

"You are not a freak, Ben." Tom said sternly.

"Oh really Dad? Why does every one treat me that way then? Why does everyone think I killed Jimmy? Why does everyone think I'm working with Skitters? Why Dad?" Ben didn't realize he was yelling.

"No one thinks that." Tom said sounding more like a father.

"But they do Dad. You keep trying to make me feel better but I know the truth. You can't change the way people act around me. I'm just the 'razor back' who killed Jimmy." Ben finished with, "Go finish your interrogation." Then he walked off.

Tom walked back into the med van to see that eyes were averted and everyone uncomfortable.

"You can hear thoughts. What are people thinking?" Tom asked.

"In general or about your son?" Olivia said quietly.

"Both!" He screamed causing Olivia to jump.

"Tom, maybe you should leave." Weaver said.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Tom said facing Olivia.

"Why ask something you think I will lie about. Why don't you listen?" Olivia said still in a whisper.

"I can't I'm not like you." Tom said.

"I can help. Just empty your mind. Think of life as a river and on that river are harbors that represent people. You got it?" Olivia asked and waited for a response. When Tom gave a slight nod she continues, "Now think of me as a boat linking each person's thoughts. Then just let me in so I can show you." Olivia finished.

Weaver, Lourdes and Dr. Glass watch in silent horror as the blue glow that engulfed Olivia's eyes soon took over Tom's eyes too. They sat that way for only seconds, but when the blue faded Tom was gasping. Dr. Glass ran to his side.

"Are you ok? Tom?" She asked.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just a headache is all." Tom replied. "It was so loud. You hear that all the time?" He asked Olivia.

"What you heard was muffled a little from where you heard it through my thoughts." Olivia said feeling accomplished.

"Muffled? My God how can you stand that?" Tom said shocked.

"Not sure. I just do." Olivia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We need to plan what to do with her Tom." Weaver said before Tom could ask another question.

"Yeah. We do." Tom said remembering the reason he came. "She can stay with us." he said after a moment's silence.

"Tom." Weaver said but Tom didn't hear anything after that because Olivia's voice was in his head, but it sounded quiet.

_We both know you're not thinking rationally Tom. Think this through_.

"Why not?" Tom said more towards Olivia than Weaver.

"People already don't trust anyone who's been around aliens. They'll think we're planning an attack." Olivia said before Weaver answered.

"Listen to her Tom. People are a little alien crazy." Dr. Glass told him.

"She can stay with the other civilians." Weaver said quickly.

"Wait. I can help. I'm not some useless civilian." Olivia called to Weaver.

"Can you shoot a gun and hit a skitter or a mech?" He asked Olivia.

"I don't need a gun." Olivia said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank the people (person) who reviewed! If you don't mind reviews help a lot. They tell me what I'm doing wrong or right so if it's no trouble review. I own nothing of Falling Skies but if I did there would be nothing to change.

**Demonstration**

Weaver led Olivia to the firing range. Tom and Dr. Glass followed from the med van. Hal came when he saw what was going on and Ben was sulking around the firing range. Some people started to follow their curiosity taking over.

"Would you like to show us then?" Weaver said with a wave of his arm to the targets.

"What?" Olivia said a little distracted by the thoughts surrounding her. Suddenly remembering what she was doing she said, "Oh right! Sorry."

Olivia looked at the targets in front of her than closed her eyes. She simply imagined holes appearing in them like she was taught several months ago. When she opened her eyes she saw shocked faces staring at the targets that had holes in them now.

_You weren't kidding._ Ben's thoughts came in.

_You haven't seen the explosion._ Olivia thought back with a smirk on her face.

"Anyone have something I can blow up?" Olivia said with a laugh.

Olivia heard Ben laughing from the corner where he was avoiding his father and older brother. Someone started to pass up an empty spaghetti sauce jar and sat it where the targets were. Weaver sat the jar down and looked at Olivia skeptical about what she could do. This time Olivia watched as she pictured the jar shattering but she made sure that the glass didn't go out of a small bubble. Weaver walked up to the now settled glass powder that replaced the jar.

_Jesus. That's not an explosion it's more like disintegration._ Ben came in again.

Olivia turned to see the shocked faces on the people around her. She heard them whispering back and forth about her but she tried to ignore their thoughts that were causing her a headache. "Olivia. Why don't you go with Hal. He'll show you were you'll be staying." Weaver said quickly. "Tom come with me." and just like that Weaver and Tom were gone.

"Come on." Hal said appearing next to Olivia.

After a few minutes of walking around the tent maze Hal stopped in front of a tent and opened the flap that led inside. "I messed up didn't I?" Olivia said taking the vacant cot and sitting on it.

"Messed up? How?" Hal asked slightly confused. "What you did back there was awesome!" He said sitting next to her.

"Most people don't think that. Most of them are scared that I'll kill someone or start a skitter invasion." Olivia said watching her twirling thumbs.

"Well most people are stupid and haven't seen that not all people are here to turn us into alien food." Hal said hoping he was making her feel better.

"It just doesn't make sense. Ben was a normal kid before he was taken and I may not remember but I know that I was too. Are people just that stupid? They focus on the bad stuff that's happened and don't see the kid that survived whatever the aliens did?" Olivia said feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"Survived? Wait how many kids are like you?" Hal asked knowing he shouldn't have.

"There's only Alexander and me now. Josh died in the explosion." Olivia mumbled watching the tears hit her hands.

"How many did they take?" Hal asked prying information from her not really caring about her but the other kids.

"I don't know. There were maybe twenty kids when we first started. They said that not all of us could handle the source's full power." Olivia said quietly.

"The source? What's that?" Hal said with a confused face.

"Hal shouldn't you be getting ready for patrol?" Olivia said looking him in the eyes knowing the tear tracks were visible on her dirt dusted face.

"Oh crap." Hal said quickly before running out.

Olivia sat in the silence of the empty tent. She could still feel tears coming but she didn't really care. She figured she had the right to cry since part of her family had died. She smiled when she thought about how she, Josh and Alexander had agreed that they were family since none of them knew about their real family. They would watch out for each other but Olivia had a job that neither of the boys had. She had to keep them from blowing each other's heads off. Josh and Alexander had a knack for fighting and occasionally it got violent. Olivia was the voice of reason when it came to those fights. Olivia's thoughts of the past were broken by a voice in the opening of the tent.

"You ok?" Ben asked concerned.

"I guess. Are you ok?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ben asked with a guarded look on his face.

"Ben I already know what's wrong with you, but you need to acknowledge that you're not ok and talk to somebody." Olivia said with all seriousness.

"I'm fine!" Ben yelled. "Jeez have you been talking to Hal or something?"

"Yes I have and you know what he made me feel like crap." Olivia said with anger in her voice.

"What?" Ben asked confused.

"Your older brother has a knack for prying information from people and he…well…he brought up Josh and I can't handle that right now." Olivia said looking back at her hands hoping somehow staring at her hands would save her from her emotions.

"Josh? Who's that?" Ben said coming to sit down on the bed were Hal had been sitting earlier.

"You're as bad as he is." Olivia mumbled.

"Sorry…I should have been more considerate." Ben said looking like he really meant it.

"It's ok…maybe it's a story for another day. How about a deal?" Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"What kind of deal?" Ben asked unsure about what she was talking about.

"I ask a question than you answer, no matter what. Then you ask a question and I'll answer, no matter what." Olivia said sticking her hand out to shake.

"Fine, but I go first." Ben said shaking her hand.

"I can live with that." Olivia smiled.

"Ok…so…first question. Why were you on that ship?" Ben asked his face serious but his tone more playful.

"We were trying to get away. They wanted us to practice a forced bridge and normal minds don't hold the bridge well. The humans would go mad or their brain would turn to mush." Olivia said in a blank voice.

"Wow…ok your turn." Ben said slightly shocked by her answer.

"What do you say we get out of this tent? I have a feeling I won't want to spend a lot of time here." Olivia said taking the tent in.

"Ok." Ben said as he opened the flap and left the tent. Ben waited till they were a little ways from the tent to ask the next question. "What was the last thing the aliens were teaching you before you left?"

"We were trying to…well…fly basically." Olivia said quickly.

"Flying? How?" Ben asked intrigued.

"Well it was my turn but I'll let it slide. We can move things with our mind so why couldn't we move the ground away from us." Olivia said in a matter-o-fact tone. "My turn. No more double questions. Why don't you sleep?"

"How'd you-I don't sleep because I have nightmares. Really bad nightmares." Ben said giving up on hiding things from a mind reader.

"I could try to help with that. I haven't actually tried dream jumping but heck the only person it would hurt would be me so why not." Olivia said with confidence.

"Why would you risk anything for me?" Ben asked confused by her caring.

"Ben we're friends and us alien freaks have to stick together." Olivia said with a quick elbow to Ben's side. "And because not sleeping isn't good for you. Just because you think you can run on nothing doesn't mean you can. Now…hmm…next question…" Olivia said trying to come up with a good question.

"Hey it's my turn." Ben said quickly.

"No it's not. You already used your question! I got it! Why won't you tell anyone about what's wrong with you?" Olivia asked confidently.

"Ok. I call a time out." Ben said with a smile.

"You can't call time out! That's not fair!" Olivia protested.

"I need time to think for an answer. Besides, I'm hungry." Ben said heading in the direction of food.

"Fine, but only because I haven't eaten today." Olivia said running after Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another chapter. I hope you guys like the story, but enough dilly dallying. I own nothing of Falling Skies and here's the next chapter.

**Alien Freak Problem**

Olivia skidded to a halt in the short line that had slowly formed. She looked at the food that was lined up. From what she could tell it was soup and sandwiches. Olivia and Ben had food in no time and were sitting a table. Olivia tried to get the questioning started again.

"Ben your time out can't be through lunch. You need to answer the question." Olivia said sipping on her tomato soup.

Ben looked over his shoulders not happy about the angry faces that stared back. "I think it should wait." He said quietly.

Olivia looked at the men at the other table. They looked angry and she heard that they weren't too happy to have the 'alien freaks' around camp.

_How about this way then?_ Olivia said with a smile trying to forget the thoughts of the men at the table next to them.

_It works I guess._ Ben's voice sounded like he was on guard for something to happen.

_Ben you need to forget about them. They are angry and clueless. Now answer my question._ Olivia said encouragingly.

_I don't want to talk about stuff to any one because they'll end up treating me like some freak. I don't want to be the 'razor back' I want to be Ben Mason. _Ben said not making eye contact just staring at his soup and occasionally taking a bite of his sandwich.

_You are Ben Mason you just had some bad things happen to you. If people can't get over that than I don't know how humanity will survive._ Olivia said hopping it made him feel better.

_I guess you're right._ Ben said and took a bite of his sandwich. That's when Olivia felt cold metal on her back. Ben was right to not of let his guard down. She looked up to see two of the three guys behind Ben. Olivia felt her heart in her throat. "What do you want?" Ben said harshly.

"Just want to put the freak where she belongs, in a cage and away from us normal people." The man with the gun to Olivia's back said.

"On who's orders. I think Weaver said she was safe to walk around camp." Ben said standing up.

"Mine. All of us normal people don't want this alien around us." Olivia turned to see the man behind her wasn't too built and had a receding hair line, a lot different from the younger two behind Ben who had tanned skin and a full head of hair.

"She's not an alien! She was taken just like most of the kids!" Ben screamed.

Olivia tried to keep her thoughts clear and calm so the source wouldn't take over and do something that she know would end badly. She sat at the table trying to keep her breathing normal when she felt the man behind her grab her arm. She looked down and saw it flash to a skitter hand then back to his boney hand. Olivia was shocked. She couldn't move, but as one of the guys standing behind Ben grabbed her arm she felt a sharp pain. Olivia couldn't hold the screams that came after that.

Ben tried to stop them from dragging her away, but they kept threatening to shoot her and he knew that if they fired she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. He just stood there trying to think of a way to help Olivia. Even after they were out of sight Ben still heard her screams. He did the only thing he could do and that was to find his dad. He could stop the madness that was taking over. Ben ran to Weaver's tent where he hoped they would be there. He busted in just as they said his name.

"Ben?" Tom asked confused.

"Some fighters they-they took Olivia. Said they didn't want an alien to be around normal people." Ben said breathing heavily from fear for Olivia.

"What?" Weaver asked not as a question but from shock.

"We need to hurry. I think something is wrong." Ben said quickly.

"Why do ya say that?" Weaver asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She was screaming bloody murder. Can we just go before something bad happens?" Ben said quickly before turning and heading back to where they had dragged Olivia to.

Ben found where they had taken Olivia and was surprised to see that she wasn't in the makeshift cage that was only a few feet from her. As he got closer he realized why. Surrounding the girl that was holding her knees and mumbling words was a thin light blue bubble. Ben reached his hand out to try and reach her but it was solid. Tom came up behind and quickly realized that something wasn't right.

"You three, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Tom asked with authority.

"Doing what you can't, keeping the rest of us alive. This freak is a danger to everyone, but I'm not surprised that you and your razor back son are on her side. You are probably hearing a message from the mother ship." The older one said.

"All three of you, turn your weapons in." Weaver said coming up behind Tom. When the three failed to move Weaver said in a stern voice, "That's an order."

The three shuffled out mumbling something about the freaks. The remaining three tried to figure out what was going on. "Ben can you hear anything? What's going on?" Tom asked his son crouching down on the outside of the bubble.

"I-I can't hear anything. It's like when you barely unplug headphones, everything is weird and doesn't sound like words." Ben said quickly.

"What can we do?" Weaver asked wanting to try and fix it before it got out of hand.

"We should try to calm her down." Ben said quietly.

"What?" Tom asked not hearing what his son said.

"This all started when she panicked. We need to calm her down." Ben said louder. "Let me try something." Ben said sitting on the floor as close to the bubble as he could.

"What can we do?" Tom asked quickly before Ben did anything.

"Just be quiet." Ben said as he started his experiment. "Olivia…its Ben." He nearly whispered.

"Ben?" I quiet echoing voice questioned not seeming to know anything.

Ben looked at his father and Weaver and knew that they heard the voice too. He continued, "Yeah, Ben. You know the other alien freak at camp."

"Ben." The voice said with a realization. "I'm scared. They'll be coming soon."

"What's going on?" Ben said confused inching closer to the center of the circle surprised that the bubble didn't keep him back.

"They're coming back." The voice said this time it wasn't echoing as Olivia whispered the words.

"Who? What are they doing?" Ben questioned still getting farther and farther into the circle.

"The green monsters and the giant fish. They're gunna-" but she didn't finish. Olivia started shaking her head and saying, "I don't wanna go."

"Olivia, it's ok. Just finish what you were going to say." Ben said in a calm voice.

"They'll take me back to the room with the chair and needles. I don't wanna go back Ben. Help me." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Ben was silent for a while trying to understand the meaning of her words and trying to figure out what to say. He was close enough to her that he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "You're not where you think you are. You're at camp with me, my dad and the rest of the 2nd Mass." Ben watched as the blue faded from the air. He felt her arms encircle him and he knew she wasn't trapped in her head anymore. They just sat still for a little while. He let her cry and wished he could have done something more for her.

"Ben…" Olivia started raising her head up from his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked not shifting his gaze.

"There was a reason I forgot about the ship and why they made us forget. Thank you for saving me from it." Olivia said in a whisper.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Weaver said walking out.

"You alright, Olivia?" Tom asked still crouching in front of her.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." She replied.

"Ok. See you when Weaver calls our meeting." He gave her a quick pat on the leg and headed out.

"What happened?" Ben asked quietly.

"Your Hal's showing Ben." Olivia said smiling and getting up. "Come on. We need to finish our game." She smiled holding out her hand to help him up. He took it and they started out.

"What if that's my question?" Ben asked smiling remembering it was his turn.

"Then I call time out." Olivia said making fun of Ben's time out.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here we are. Chapter 5. This is like my mile stone I think. Please keep reviewing so I know if I'm doing anything right or wrong. I own nothing of Falling Skies, but Olivia is mine so that's a plus.

**Danger Zone**

Dai and Hal ran past Ben and Olivia.

"Ben get ready. We leave in 5." Hall screamed over his shoulder. After that Ben slammed his hand into his face. He had completely forgotten about the scouting mission for food.

"Crap. Olivia-" Ben started but was interrupted by Olivia.

"It's fine. Go on and get ready." She said with a smile hoping it would tell Ben that it was alright.

"See ya later." Ben ran off after Dai and Hal.

Olivia looked around her and ignored the angry things that were coming at her. She needed somewhere to just think and she knew she couldn't find it anywhere in camp. When she saw a small cluster of trees she knew that's where she could be free from the thoughts. Olivia tried not to look like she was in a rush to get to the trees. Olivia was so focused on being free from thoughts that she didn't notice that Weaver was following behind her.

Within fifteen minutes Olivia was in her sanctuary of trees. She soon felt a pain radiate from the center of her forehead. She tried to stop the pain but it was too much. She fell against one of the trees and couldn't stop the feeling of her mind exploding. She tried to stifle the scream that came. She ended up screaming anyway.

Weaver watched Olivia scream. He wanted to do something but wasn't sure what. He inched closer and closer into the tree line till only a clearing separated him and the girl. Suddenly a bubble like the one he had seen not thirty minutes ago appeared but instead of just enclosing the girl it wrapped itself around all the trees that surrounded her. He looked at it and soon realized that there was a movie like thing appearing on the blue. As he looked at it closer Weaver suddenly realized that the movie was about Olivia and before the ship.

He all he could do was stand and watch as he saw the fish heads come to her neighborhood demanding one child from each family that could hear them. Olivia's family consisted of her parents, her younger brother and younger sister. Her youngest sister was going to go but Olivia stopped her just before the fish heads took her.

"I'll go." She whispered to her sister. Her sister just stood where she was and watched as Olivia boarded the ship. "Everything will be ok. I promise." Olivia said as her sister started to scream at her not to go and was being pulled back by her parents. Weaver noticed that Olivia's eyes were a dark green not the Florissant blue that she had now.

That's when one of the blue bombs hit every house in the neighborhood. Weaver watched as Olivia and several other kids tried to break free from the fish heads but she was easily lifted and put into a dark, damp room.

"I'll kill every last one of you! I swear to god!" Olivia screamed pounding on the door. Time skipped and Olivia was in one of the corners crying when a skitter came in and escorted her out and down a hallway that looked like the hallway Tom had described, when they came to a room where only a chair that seemed like it belong in a dentist's office. Olivia seemed reluctant and was pushed into the chair where restraints were tightened to hold her arms and legs still. Weaver saw a harnessed kid come in with a fish head.

"You have a less likely chance of dying if you don't struggle." The tall blond haired kid said.

"What are you doing?" Olivia questioned.

"We are improving the human race. The source is strong in you and that's why they want to test you first." The kid replied.

"Source? What's that and why me?" She continued as a tray of needles with blue goo were rolled out.

"The source is the force that drives every being. We are enhancing it with the serum that we developed over many years. You are chosen to go first because you could hear us the greatest even if it sounded like static. Remember don't struggle." The kid and the fish head left as three Skitters took the needles. The blue that was showing what happened died and all he heard was screams.

There was another jump. Weaver could see Olivia's eyes had started to turn blue around her pupil. She was rocking back and forth in the same corner cringing when she heard screams. She shut her eyes and soon heard the thoughts of the person in the cell next to her.

_What are they doing to us? God please get us out of this hell._ A boy's voice said. Olivia guessed he was around her age.

_Hello?_ She questioned.

_Get out you fish head freaks!_ The boy's thoughts screamed.

_No my name is Olivia. I think I'm in the cell next to you._ She gave a quick bang on the wall.

_This is what's going to happen to us? I want to go home._ The boy said.

_There is no home. We have to be family now._ Olivia said bluntly.

_Fine. My name is Joshua. You can call me Josh though._ He said quickly. "Get away from me!" the voice came from Josh's cell.

"Be strong Josh!" Olivia screamed at the door.

It wasn't long after Olivia heard Josh's screams and him being dragged back to his cell that a Skitter came for her to go in. She had learned quickly to hide her true feelings and walked down the hall with her head up even if she was crying on the inside. She went in the chair and let the Skitters put the restraints on her hands and feet but when they started to strap one onto her head she panicked.

"What are you doing?" Olivia screamed squirming in her restraints. The same kid and a fish head walked in.

"You are on the last stage of the process. One last injection and you will be done with this dreaded chair." The boy said.

"Last stage. How many of us are left?" Olivia more or less whispered her question.

"There are six children left. We only expect three of you to survive the last stage though." The boy replied.

"Why only three?" She asked.

"There are three of you who are taking well to the Source, but the others will most likely reject the Source. In return their life will be gone." the boy replied. "Don't struggle and try to relax."

At that moment Olivia felt cool metal against the side of her head. She took slow deep breaths and kept her eyes closed. After that picture the bubble shattered. Olivia gave a choked cry and soon she was sobbing. Weaver went to her side and crouched next to her. Olivia looked up and shock was on her face.

"Captain…when…how long have you been here?" Olivia said trying to stop crying.

"Long enough." He replied. "I'm sorry."

"You saw-saw all that stuff?" Olivia asked.

"I did." He said quickly.

"You followed me to make sure I wasn't contacting the aliens didn't you?" Olivia asked but Weaver felt she already knew the answer.

"I did." He repeated.

"Well from what you saw I hope you know I never will." Olivia said standing up. "Meeting still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tom will need to know." Weaver said turning back towards camp.

That's when he heard a loud thump. He turned back to see Olivia on her back and her eyes were glowing blue. He ran to her side and called her name. Within seconds she was back to normal trying to stand up.

"He's coming. Oh god. This isn't good. You have to leave. Soon he already knows where I am. I'm sorry I didn't know he could do that. Not yet anyways." Olivia said quickly.

"Who's coming? That Joshua boy?" Weaver asked.

"No. Josh died in the explosion. Alexander is the one that tried to kill us and he knows where I am. I guess when my memory dam broke he had a clear signal to where I was. I'm sorry." Olivia said getting up.

"Alexander. He's dangerous?" Weaver asked and waited for a quick head nod from Olivia. "Then we need to talk to Tom a lot sooner than tomorrow." Weaver said speeding for camp with Olivia on his heels.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A new chapter for my readers. I hope you love it! If so please comment because it let's me know if I'm doing things wrong. Thanks for the people who review too! Keep up the good work. I own nothing of Falling Skies.

**More than One**

Olivia quickly passed Weaver and decided to slow down a bit. Once she was next to Weaver she stopped her rush. They both went back into camp and Weaver told a fighter to find Tom and tell him to come to his tent. Weaver led Olivia to his tent. She followed and was surprised to see it was more of a command central than a room.

"Take a seat." Weaver said finding one of his own. Now they had to wait.

"Tom, Weaver needs to see you ASAP." A fighter said quickly before running off.

"Dad is everything ok?" Ben asked running up behind him. Hal and the rest of the scouting group were on his heels.

"As far as I know. Why?" Tom asked.

"We saw this blue bubble looking thing in the trees not too far away and then Ben just got a headache." Hal explained.

"It wasn't a headache. I think something bad might happen." Ben said quickly.

"Weaver wanted to see me but that's all the news I know." Tom said heading for Weaver's tent.

Tom and the scouting party went into the tent to see Olivia crouched down rocking on her heels with her head in her hands and Weaver sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees.

"We have a problem Tom." Weaver said when he saw him standing in the tent.

"And what would that be?" Tom asked shifting his eyes over to Olivia. She had stood up when Ben went to her side.

"Olivia." Weaver said in a way that she knew it was her job to say.

"Alexander…is…well…he's coming and it's all my fault because of that stupid flash back thing in the trees and now it's all my fault that everyone in the 2nd Mass as an even greater chance of dying." Olivia said the flow of words none stop. Everyone seemed shocked.

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Alexander. He's the other one like her." Hal said remembering their conversation earlier.

"And what thing in the trees?" Tom continued to ask.

Olivia didn't answer. She let her hair fall into her face and put her fist over her mouth. "She had another one of those bubble things happen." Ben said with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Olivia." he said before she ran out.

"What happened?" Tom asked no one.

"She remembers Tom and it's not so pretty." Weaver replied. "Ben, Hal make sure she's alright."

The two went searching for Olivia while Weaver continued to tell Tom what had happened and what he knew. Ben could hear the rude things people were saying and this time it wasn't all about him. He tried to block out all the things that were said about him and Olivia and focused on listening to the sound of her running and where she was going. Ben led the way and Hall tried to keep up.

"How do you know this is the right way?" Hal asked sounding a little out of breath.

"I can hear her running." Ben replied not even sounding a little tired.

They ran a little longer until they came across Olivia sitting in the field where the ship crashed. The stopped running and slowly walked up behind her to hear what she was saying.

"Josh you would hate them even more if you remembered everything. I'm confused on how Alex can still want to be around them. He has to of remembered. They said we were all connected. Then he has to know the truth yet he continues to do what they say. I understand why there were only three of us now. W were the ones that kept each other in line. I found you and you found Alex. The others they didn't…no they couldn't form the bond that we had. Our sources were connected. Now that you're gone there is no gray. There is only good and bad. I fear that I'll have to kill him Josh. I know he killed you but we swore that we were all we had left and that we were family. How much did you hear?" Olivia said turning her head to reveal the streaks of tears that were there.

"Most of it." Ben said quietly.

"Of course." Olivia said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Did they decide to leave yet? If they don't make a choice soon it'll be too late."

"Leave? Why would we leave?" Hal asked.

"Alexander knows where I am and that means he knows where the 2nd Mass is. They leave now everything will be fine none of the 2nd Mass will get hurt." Olivia said trying to explain.

"Except you." Ben said.

"I'm not part of the 2nd Mass. Trust me I'll end up dead if I stay much longer. You guys leave and I stay Alexander doesn't know where you're going and he won't know, but if I go he'll just follow." Olivia said.

"You are part of the 2nd Mass. People are just stupid enough to think you're still an alien." Hal said getting an elbow to the side.

_Don't leave. Please. You're the only thing keeping me from killing Hal._ Ben's thoughts came in.

_No I'm not. You just want to think that so I don't leave._ Olivia thought back.

"Stop the mind talking!" Hal yelled at them.

"Well no need to yell." Olivia said with a smirk.

"We should get back to camp." Hal said turning back towards camp.

They had been walking for a few minutes with Hal a few feet ahead of Ben and Olivia when she asked Ben, "In the tent…did you see anything you know via mind talking?"

"Yeah…I got flashes of stuff. The bombs, the chair, stuff like that." Ben replied staring at the ground.

"It's fine…Everything happens for a reason, but whatever reasons this stuff happened I hope it was a good one." Olivia nearly whispered.

After that Ben grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it. "I hope so too." He stopped halfway to the camp and faced Olivia. He leaned closer to her just as her eyes shot blue again. Ben tried to keep her from hitting the ground but the static sound was so loud and he had to cover his ears. After a few minutes of Olivia lying on her back and Ben crouching next to her holding his ears, she sat straight up and shouted, "No!" She was breathing heavy and she looked terrified.

"What happened?" Hal asked running back to them.

"She just fell." Ben said as Olivia stumbled to get up.

"He's sending an army. Damn him!" Olivia screamed.

"What?" Ben and Hal asked.

"He's sending an army to do his dirty work because he's a lazy shut in!" Olivia screamed running towards camp. Hal tried to keep up with her but after so long he slowed down watching as Ben ran past. The Mason boys watched as she ran and ripped open the tent opening to Weaver's tent. "You need to leave now or the 2nd Mass is going to be wiped out by Mechs and Skitters."

"What?" Tom asked.

"He's sending an army." Olivia said coldly.

"An army. When?" Weaver asked.

"They're coming right now. I don't know how long till they get here but they're coming." Olivia said just before a scout came in.

He didn't stay long he just said, "Whole shit load of Skitters and Mechs not two clicks from here." and he ran out.

"We won't have time to evacuate." Tom said.

Olivia had her hand on her head looking like she was about to do something she regretted. "I have a plan."

"And what's that?" Weaver asked quickly.

"I-I have been trying to perfect this trick. Alexander and Josh didn't even know about it, but I might be able to hide the camp." Olivia said running her fingers through her hair.

"Really?" Weaver asked unconvinced.

"Really." Olivia said making the table in the center of the room appear to not be there. "All you have to do is get everyone in one place."

"And how do we know that won't just put us in a trap? They can just shoot us all like fish in a barrel." A voice said walking in to reveal the trio from the incident earlier at the makeshift mess hall.

"She's trying to save you. Shut up and listen!" Ben said coming in followed by Hal.

Weaver seemed to be thinking of all the options. Tom whispered in his ear what he thought they should do. While Weaver and Tom were trying to figure out what to do Olivia wondered where Ben and Hal were. Last she knew they were right behind her.

_What happened to you? You totally disapperated._ Olivia said smiling at her Harry Potter reference.

_Hal wanted to talk. He says I keep avoiding him and give bad answers and all this other crap. What he doesn't see is if I talk to any normal person about anything I'm pretty much digging my own grave._ Ben thought looking like he didn't want to be anywhere around any of his family at the moment.

_Well one thing you are avoiding him and everyone else. I understand, but you can't push people away._ Olivia said not thinking that she was helping at all.

_I don't push you away._ Ben said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_Well it's kinda hard to push a mentally altered freak away. Especially when that said freak can have conversations with you at any given time._ Olivia gave her own smile.

_True but I don't have to actually say things out loud to you to where every alien freak hating person can hear._ Ben retorted.

_What if I could somehow in a magical way let you talk to Hal like we are right now. Maybe he would understand and let it go._ Olivia offered hoping to help the Mason family, some of the only people who didn't think she was a freak, with their predicament.

_It might help but he would just think I'm an even bigger freak._ Ben said looking completely neutral but she could tell he was upset.

_Don't know till you try._ Olivia said watching Ben who gave a slight nod and elbowed Hal and tried to explain without saying anything. He seemed confused at first but then quickly understood.

Hal mouthed _Now?_ and Olivia gave a quick nod. They both seemed ready and when Olivia got the bridge set and left them to their conversation only focusing on the mental connection and not the words that went through it. She didn't break her conversation when Weaver announced something. Olivia figured it was about what they were going to do. It wasn't till Ben shook her shoulders and said her name that she broke her concentration.

"Yeah?" She asked surprised that she didn't have a headache or something. She usually did with bridges between two people when one of them wasn't her.

"Everyone's ready for your shield thing. Weaver said to hurry that army is getting a little too close for comfort." Ben said helping her to her feet and leading her towards the giant group of people.

"Do me a favor and don't let anyone bother me." Olivia said as she stood in front of the group.

Not five minutes had passed till she saw the army coming at them. She soon heard Tom ask, "Where's Matt?"

"I thought he was with you." Hal replied coming towards Ben.

"Shit…" Olivia mumbled as she saw Matt sneaking toward camp being cautious about the army that was heading towards him.

The Mason's followed her gaze. Hal had to hold Tom back from going and getting him.

"I got it." Olivia said expanding her invisibility to Matt so he was safe from the army coming at him.

As the army got closer and Matt found his way to his father, Olivia could feel something pounding on the invisibility shield. She couldn't stop from falling on one knee. Not long after Olivia fell a wave hit the army disintegrating them and knocking Olivia over causing her shield to break. Parents tried to protect their children from the dust wave that hit them. After it passed, Olivia realized that her nose was bleeding and she was having trouble getting air into her lungs.

_You're welcome._ An evil voice came into her thoughts and she knew instantly that it was Alexander.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here we go again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do take the time to review. It's real simple with the little box at the end of the chapter! I own nothing of Falling skies just a love for Ben that any sane fan girl would have.

**Trouble**

"Olivia! Can you hear me?" A small huddle had formed but her thoughts were somewhere else. Why would he send an army just to kill them?

"It was a warning." Olivia mumbled.

"What?" the closest person to her asked.

She didn't wait to ask questions. She ran up the hill that the army had just passed over to get to the camp. Olivia was shocked that there was another group of Skitters and Mechs at the bottom of the hill.

"I see you got my present Liv!" Alexander yelled from behind the armed aliens.

"All I want to know is why! Why do this? We were family and now you're trying to kill what's left of it." Olivia yelled back.

"Our family was on the ship. The second you and Josh left you were a threat. Come back and we can try it again." He yelled back.

Olivia looked over her shoulder to see lots of people coming to the ridge. The Mason's were in the front.

_Stop Ben. You guys won't like what you see._ Olivia sent him only receiving silence. She quickly knocked a tree down before the 2nd Mass could get much closer.

"What do you expect me to do, Alex? You killed Josh! He was the buffer that kept us from ripping each other's eyes out." Olivia replied once she was sure no one could get closer.

"Collateral damage. You can't save everyone, Liv, but you can keep the stupid rebelling humans safe if you just come with me." Alex said holding out his hand over the alien heads.

"You know I've heard that somewhere before and from what I remember they killed everyone they promised to keep safe." Olivia said with a wave of her hand destroying the second wave to nothing but dust. "You aren't the only one who can make dust Alex." Olivia said ignoring the blood that started up again.

"True but I am the one who won't bleed out if I do anything." he replied with an evil grin.

Olivia walked closer to Alex till she was face to face with him. "Give me time to think and when you come back no armies. Settle it like a big man." Olivia said turning instantly.

"I know you're biggest weakness, Liv. You care too much!" Alexander yelled as Ben ran to the ridge. "And you care for him to much." He said the last part in a mumble and no one heard it except the dust that swirled at his feet.

Olivia turned after she was next to Ben to watch as the ship Alexander came in turned and left.

_Twenty-four hours, Liv. That's all I can give._ Alexander said entering her thoughts again.

Olivia could feel the adrenaline that started pumping slowly fade and the nose bleed and the strain on her head took full impact. She didn't like feeling like she was always needing help but at that moment she couldn't really do anything but fall to the ground wishing the pain would stop. She couldn't protest to the arms that picked her up and carried her back to camp and laid her in the cot she would call home.

"Get your head fixed. We can do dream analysis some other time."Ben's voice said quietly.

She heard the sound of the grass crunch as he turned. Olivia grabbed his wrist and said, "You need to sleep though dream analysis or no dream analysis." She let go and tried to find rest beyond the feeling of her brain being stabbed out.

After the so called attack Weaver called Tom back into his tent/office. "Tom I don't like this." He said as Tom entered the tent.

"Me neither but what can we do besides run?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. That's the problem." Weaver said. Then the two thought about different plans they could do to get out of the situation that this Alexander presented.

Hal, Matt and Ben were heading to eat lunch. Matt kept talking about how awesome it was when the aliens turned to dust and all the things that happened before and after.

"I went to that group of trees where the blue light came from but I didn't see anything different about it just a bunch of trees but then I heard the sound of Mechs so I started to run but it didn't look like camp was there. Then I saw everybody and Olivia was doing something but it was so cool!" Matt finished up about his tree story. Hal and Ben gave the usual that is so cool and you should never do that again.

After that the table was silent. Hal was thinking about what Ben had told him and Ben was thinking that Hal thought he was crazy and should be shipped off to alien boot camp.

"Are you guys ok?" Matt asked his older brothers who appeared to be having a staring contest. Ben broke his gaze first.

"Yeah just thinking's all." Ben said with a smile. "Anything else we missed out on today?" He asked wanting to get some talking into the awkward meal.

Matt started up again about how the aliens turned to dust.

Olivia woke with a start not wanting to think back to the nightmare she just had. She looked around and saw a freaked out kid and his mom. I looked up and realized that a teddy bear along with several other trinkets were floating near the tent ceiling.

"Sorry." Olivia said quietly bringing the things back to where she thought they belonged.

Olivia walked out of the tent to be welcomed by a glowing moon and the stars. For the longest time she just sat in the little alcove that separate her tent and the tent next to it staring at the stars. She couldn't help but wonder what caused the aliens to come to earth but no matter how much she hated what had happened to everyone she couldn't help but be glad about it at the same time. If she was still in her home she would have never have met Ben. He keeps saying that she helped him but truly she thought he helped her a lot more than she helped him.

Not long after that she thought about the choice she would have to make soon. She knew what she would have to do but something told her that things weren't going to go as planned.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sadly I believe this story will be hitting and ending point pretty soon. I'm on the fence about a sequel so if you think there should be one after you read the last chapter please say something and ideas for what you think should happen are welcomed too. Please review so I know what I'm doing wrong…or right. I own nothing of Falling Skies, just a passion to write stories. I also own nothing of A Very Potter

**Collateral Damage**

Ben woke up the next morning surprised that Hal was up before him. In fact everybody was. Ben always woke up first. It was usually from bad dreams when he actually slept other times he just laid in bed till he saw the sun creep out. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since he was back. He liked sleeping and dreams. The nightmares he had stopped him from that though but the sleep he just awoke from was nice. He didn't dream or have nightmares. He thought it was a sign. Good or bad he couldn't tell though. He rushed to get ready for the sentry duty he had in less than ten minutes. AS he was running to his post he ran past Olivia's tent but saw her between two tents. He stopped for a second and just watched her. She had her eyes closed and was rocking back and forth slowly and was singing something quietly. He listened closer and heard the lyrics, "There's so much I know how to do. So much more than all of you. The only thing I wish I knew was how to make them see the girl that I can be. I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world. I know it, but can't show it all. I am sick and tired of low not higher. This is where I should belong. It's about time I prove them wrong." After that line Ben had to rush off before he was too late for his post.

Olivia stood up after she finished what she knew of the song from A Very Potter Sequel. She had forgotten about it but after her memory came back she felt that it made her feel better. She thought she was like the Hermione in the 2nd Mass. Even if these people wanted her dead she would protect them. She stood and headed to get something to eat before heading to where Alexander would be waiting for her not long after lunch. She avoided any one that was under the canopy where the tables where. She ate her food slowly waiting for the time to move out to the field.

Time was creeping by slowly, but when she heard _Time's up Liv._ her heart started to pump and she could feel the adrenaline working its way through her veins.

_I'm coming. Don't do anything rash._ She sent quickly leaving the table and walking towards the hill where she saw Alex standing at the top. She was half way there when someone grabbed her arm.

"You can't go." Hal's voice came. "He needs help. Hell we all need help and you can help us all."

"Afraid I can't Hal. People are stupid and irrational."Olivia said quickly hoping it would get him to leave. She then looked over his shoulder and saw that there was a group of people coming. "What did you do?" She jerked her arm out of his grasp and finished the walk up to Alex.

"Made your choice?" Alex said with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Yes and I'm afraid you'll have to do your best to kill the last of our so called family. It should be fairly easy for you. I'm just collateral damage right?" Olivia said in a mocking tone.

"Mockery. How childish." Alexander said the smirk never leaving his face.

"Well if you forgot we kinda are children, Alex." Olivia replied quickly.

"True but maturity was forced upon us. No make a choice Liv." He said sharply.

"I told you my choice Alex. I chose people over you." Olivia said watching Alex's face change to shock.

"It's because of him isn't it?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"What?" Olivia said confused.

"That stupid half skitter!" Alex yelled.

"He's not a skitter half breed. He is Ben Mason and he has cared more about me in the few days I have been here than you have since we woke up!" Olivia yelled back causing Alex to have the same shocked look cross his face.

Olivia watched as the shock soon left his face and was replaced by teeth grinding then a small laugh and a smile. Alex had a plan but Olivia knew that the question was what was it. She tried to see what he was thinking but he had her closed off. Alexander slowly pulled out a dagger. It looked like an old sword with the T shape it made. The handle looked like a snake. Alexander held it between his hands examining it.

"I found this in an old store not too long ago. I thought it looked amazing. My only thoughts were I had to have it and now I do." Alex said as the blade started to float in the air. "I want to test something." He said as the dagger flew forward.

Olivia stopped it from hitting her and pushed it back to him. It was like tug-o-war except there was no rope and death was on the line. It would switch from being closer to Olivia to closer to Alexander than back again. Finally Ben just walked up and held the knife saying, "Enough of this. You're not getting anything done."

"On the contrary," Alex said as the knife returned to his hand. "I just finished my test." He said walking towards Olivia and Ben, who now stood by her. "Olivia I have decided to let you stay," He started seeing the look of relief on her face as Ben hugged her. She was too happy to see the dagger was floating behind her. "On one condition. He dies." Alexander said as the dagger swerved around Olivia and sinking into Ben's side. The crowd that had followed Hal gave a gasp. They were all to shocked to really do much more.

"Alexander! What have you done?" Olivia yelled not knowing what to do with the knife that stuck in Ben's side.

"My condition. I'm fulfilling it." He said and the dagger was pulled the rest of the way through and was blood soaked and in his hands.

Ben had fallen to his knees and had turned a shade to pale. One hand was resting on his side while the other had found Olivia's shoulder. He didn't say anything but Olivia was breaking down. Her sadness was quickly replaced by anger. She never took her eyes off Ben as the knife drove its way through Alexander. Once Alex was on the ground laughing Hal, Tom, and Matt came to Ben and Olivia. They could all se he wasn't even going to make it back to the med van.

"Can you do anything?" Matt asked Olivia with eyes that were tear filled.

Olivia was quite for a minute. "I can try." she whispered. "Fix him…please…I know I'll pay the price but fix him…" She mumbled into her hand. No one saw the small ball of what appeared to be blue fire in her hand but as she put her hand on his wound it started its job immediately and repaired him from the inside out. Soon the only reminder of the wound was a thin line on his side and back. After Olivia saw that he was fixed she left the Mason's to rejoice as she went to Alexander's side. She went on her knees and just started to cry.

"You hate me. Why are you crying?" Alexander asked in a quiet voice.

"You're my family. I deserve to cry don't I?" She replied feeling pain that she knew would be her wound for saving Ben's life. "It doesn't even matter if I'm going to see you and Josh soon. I still need to cry." she said with a weak smile as the blood started to soak her shirt.

Alexander seemed confused. "No…you can't die."

"It's the price you pay to save a life. Someone has to die for Ben. Why not me? I have no purpose here. Ben has a family I don't. It makes sense." Olivia said falling on her side that was bleeding.

"I'm sorry Liv. I destroyed our lives." Alex said as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"Nonsense. You were only the sword that broke it. Fate was the one that destroyed everything." Olivia said calmly as the blood continued to pool.

"Are you scared?" Alexander asked with worried eyes.

"No…and neither should you." Olivia said as the Mason's joined their huddle.

"Thank you." Tom said with a smile.

"No problem. Just doing my part to help the 2nd Mass." Olivia said with a smile.

"I thought you weren't part of the 2nd Mass." Hal said smiling.

"I'm not. Just the alien that nearly got everyone killed." She said with a laugh which turned to coughing.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked quickly.

"No she's not." Ben said moving to get her off her side. "Jesus. What did you do?" Ben asked her quickly.

"I saved you but there is always a price to pay, Ben." Olivia said with seriousness in her voice.

"I'll get Dr. Glass." Hal said getting up to leave only to stop from laughter.

"Don't bother. If you want to go get her go but I doubt she'll make it." Olivia said followed by a cough that was covered by her hand. When she set her hand down there was blood on it and it wasn't from the pool that had formed. "Why do you get cold when you die?" Olivia asked no one.

"Matt, go back to camp." Tom ordered not wanting his youngest son to see her die.

"Don't please. I don't want you to leave." Ben said quietly sitting by her side not knowing what to do.

"Don't be silly. It's not like I want to." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry." Alexander repeated over and over.

"You don't understand. You have to stay. You have to help me feel normal." Ben whispered.

"You know Ben. I think you helped me a lot more than I have helped you." She saw the look of confusion on his face and continued, "When I first got here I just started talking and saying too much. Talking to you helped me with that. You helped me get over the fact that Josh was gone. Talking to you probably save my life."

"I don't think you talking to me is going to save you now." Ben said as Olivia slowly smiled.

"It might help you though." She mumbled.

"Alright. Why did you save me if this was going to happen?" Ben asked quickly.

"I care too much." She said with a smile. "My turn. Do you care too much about me?" She whispered.

"Yeah…I do…" Ben said trying to look at something that wasn't covered in blood or reminded him about the girl that was dying in front of him.

"That's not good…not…good…at all…" She whispered before her eyes closed.

Hal and Dr. Glass came running up just then. She knelt down next to Olivia and felt her neck. Dr. Glass didn't say anything she just got up and backed away. Tom was still crouched down a few feet from her head. As Dr. Glass moved he put his fist over his mouth. Ben on the other hand didn't know what to do. He wanted to shut down and leave everything locked in but he couldn't do that. Every time he looked into her pale motionless face he could feel the walls coming down and emotions flooding.

"No. She can't be gone. No." Alexander yelled, looking only the slightest bit pale, as he shifted and propped himself up on his elbow. "No…this is all my fault…" he said as he rolled on his stomach and grabbed her hand.

Ben felt hatred well up inside him, but then he tried to remember what his dad had said about love being a better fuel than hatred. He tried to think about what Alex was feeling. They had known each other since they had woken up to this world. From what he knew they were fairly close until Josh and Olivia ran away. He tried to calm down. It worked for the most part. That's when Alex's head shot up and he said, "I'll pay your price." He mumbled. "Fix her and reignite her source. I will gladly take her place." He said as a blue fire ball left his hand and entered Olivia. For a few minutes there was silence and nothing happened. Then a quiet cough came from Olivia.

Ben picked her up into a hug but Olivia's head just bobbed back and she said something that sounded like, "Alex you're a fool." Ben laid her back down and went to Alex quickly.

"Thank you." Ben said quietly.

"That wasn't for you. Now Josh won't hate me." He said with a smile before he took a short breath and stopped breathing.

"We need to get her to the van." Dr. Glass said quickly as Hal picked up Olivia's limp body.

Ben sat next to Alexander knowing Olivia wouldn't want him to be left out like this. Tom looked back but didn't turn around. Ben sat there for ten minutes not really knowing what he was going to do when Tom came back with two shovels. The two managed to get Alexander's body over to the clump of trees where Ben had decided to dig his grave. Tom and Ben dug in silence and once it was finished and they placed Alexander in it Ben decided to do the best he could at a quick speech.

"Alexander, none of us really knew you but you were really mean and rude when we first saw you. Most of us thought you had lost your humanity and were full blown alien slave. Olivia knew you better than any of us and you saving her life shows that you still have some humanity left. Rest in Peace." Ben finished.

When they were done they headed back to camp. Tom went to go find Matt and make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble. Ben went to the med van to check on Olivia. Dr. Glass was out but Ben was shocked to see Hal was sitting next to the only occupied bed.

"Dr. Glass said that she seems fine, but her mind is kinda shut down. Said that it thinks it's under attack, but she'll come out of it when her head feels like it's not in danger anymore." Hal finished. He got up and left so Ben could sit next to her.

"I'm sorry I like doing things that aren't good at all." He said with a smile. "I hope you can hear me. Just know that I'm glad your back and I want to know what that song ws you were singing." He said getting up and kissing her forehead leaving to attempt to eat food.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So here we go. In the last chapter AN I said the end was coming…well it was a lie. I've decided just to keep going with it. I'm going to try to have the chapters after this one follow the series a bit more. I own nothing of Falling Skies or any references to anything else that could possibly be made.

**On the Road Again**

Weaver had ordered everyone one to get packed and ready to leave. He and Tom assumed that if the aliens had found them with the help of Alex than their going to be sending more. Dr. Glass said that everything was fine when it came to the med van besides the extremely low supplies. Tom had told Ben that he would sit in the van as his post in case anything happened, but Ben figured it was so he could watch Olivia who seemed to just be dreaming about something.

It was an hour, more or less, before they got on the road. The med van seemed to shake at the slightest hole. Dr. Glass, Lourdes, and Ben were fairly quite when Olivia screamed, "Monkey stole my apple!" then sat straight up hitting her head on the cot that was above her. She quickly grabbed her head and accidently fell off the bed. "Jesus!" She said still holding her head.

"You ok?" Ben said trying to help her up.

"I think I might be cursed with bad luck." Olivia said as the van hit another hold causing her to fall back down.

"You should stop talking." Ben said as he led her to the bed in the back that he was sitting on before she fell out.

"Is she ok?" Dr. Glass asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah just hit her head a few times." Ben replied as they both settled down on the bed.

"What happened?" Olivia said looking at Ben with confusion.

"You died. Then Alex fixed you." Ben said avoiding looking into her eyes.

"He didn't make it…did he?" Olivia said in a quiet voice.

"No…he didn't." Ben replied staring at the floor.

"You didn't just leave him out in that field right?" Olivia asked looking at the side of his head.

"Of course not. Me and Dad buried him under the trees." Ben said looking at Olivia's sad looking face that brightened up with a smile.

"Thanks Ben. I know you weren't too happy with him. He wasn't always like that." Olivia said giving Ben a hug which saved her from hitting her head when a bump came.

"So really off topic what was that song you were singing?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Oh…you heard that huh? It was a song from a YouTube Harry Potter musical. Hermione sang it. I figured it would help cheer me up. And it did." Olivia said as color rose to her cheeks.

"Well it sounds cool. Anything with Harry Potter is amazing." Ben said laughing.

Well duh. It's HP!" Olivia said joining with his laughter. "So where are we going?" She asked after she finished her laugh.

"Apparently Hal and them found a hospital full of fun stuff. Like beds and loads of hospital stuff." Ben replied.

"Cool so how long till we get there?" Olivia asked curious.

"I don't know. We'll get there when we get there." Ben replied with a smile.

_I have a bad feeling._ Olivia's thoughts invaded Ben's.

_About what?_ Ben asked confused.

_There's things that they aren't telling us and Alexander's thoughts were on a plan they were working on. Why didn't you tell me about the resistance?_ Olivia asked looking slightly hurt.

_I…I don't know._ Ben said in a weak voice.

_They could help. I could help Jeez. I can practically kill anything. They will find out sooner or later._ Olivia said calmly.

_Let's hope it's later._ Ben said as the van came to a halt.

"Welcome to our new home!" Lourdes said in a cheerful voice.

"Home sweet home." Ben mumbled as he walked out of the van.

Olivia wandered around the hospital for a while mainly just exploring, when she heard a conversation she hadn't planned on. It was Weaver and Tom and what it sounded like to her was they were talking about pretty much kicking Ben out saying he was causing to many problems for the 2nd Mass. Another person that came up in the conversation was Olivia. How she had lead an army to camp and how she was bad for the rest of the 2nd Mass. Olivia couldn't stand it any longer. She walked away and went to her room that she shared with the same people in the other camp. She didn't actually do anything she just laid on her back enjoying making water float above her head. Olivia tried to focus on the water and not the thoughts that surrounded her. She ignored most people that came in staring at her and she continued to make the water twist and make shapes. She could feel her room mates staring at her like she was some kind of freak, but to them she was a freak no matter what she did to help them she would always be a freak.

As soon as the sun went down Olivia found herself walking towards the roof. She needed to be somewhere that she was sure she could be left alone. She walked up the stairs and opened the door but stopped in her tracks when she saw Ben and Matt sitting on the edge of the roof. She heard the loud shutting of the door and tried to find somewhere where she thought she couldn't be seen. There was no where so she tested her recently not perfect 'flying'. It worked for the most part. She was over the edge of the building hiding just above the window. She tasted blood and quickly tried to get back up before something happened that wouldn't be so pretty. She made it back onto the roof and slide back behind the door being sure to shut it quietly as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here's a chapter for the crazy people that read my stories! Hope you all enjoy it! I own nothing of Falling Skies.

**Falling Apart**

Olivia had figured that it was about two weeks maybe that they had been in the hospital. She could hear thoughts of people relaxing a bit and getting back to normal. Olivia was smart though she never tried to relax and let this hospital become her normal. Nothing would be normal again and she was smart enough to know that. She watched out her window as Maggie and Hal went on patrol. Olivia felt a smile come to her face as Ben came in the room. They may have started out as just the alien freaks but they both know that they proved it was something more after the Alexander incident. Olivia tried to ignore the fact that Ben was still trying to hide things but sometimes she went back to say too much.

"So how's the resistance?" Olivia asked tired of ignoring the fact that he was still hiding stuff from her.

"I don't know." Ben said slurping up his soup.

"Sure you don't." Olivia mumbled.

"You know Olivia you digging in business that's not yours isn't cool!" Ben yelled and walked off.

Olivia walked off hating when she did stuff like that but then it hit her Ben was part of the problem too. She got angry but once Ben walked back after a few minutes and apologized they were back on their schedule of alien freakiness. They were playing their question game when panic took over. Olivia saw a girl in Hal's arms and she knew that she was part of the 2nd Mass by the feelings of confusion that consumed Hal.

"We need to go to the front doors quick." Olivia said running for the doors.

They both made it just in time to see Hal and Maggie walk up. "Don't let her in. She's still connected." Ben said quickly.

"How do you know?" Tom asked quickly.

"I can hear it." Ben said weakly.

No one seemed to notice that Olivia wasn't part of the welcome party. She seemed frozen in the spot where she stood several yards away from the doors. It wasn't until Karen was inside the psych ward that she could move. She felt as if she were paused in a movie. And she didn't like the feeling. Olivia also seemed to forget what was happening and why she was heading for the front doors. She saw the drops of blood before she felt them. Olivia was confused and needed answers, but she didn't know who to ask. Her thoughts went blank when it came to names but faces came up. She started to wander around as the names came to match the faces. I was maybe two, three before Olivia knew everything that she had forgotten. A lot seemed to have gone wrong. Weaver was prepping to have his blood heated, Karen's up to no good but Olivia couldn't seem to break the wall that surrounded Karen's thoughts. That's when she felt Ben's mind come into the scene but for a few moments it seemed like he just vanished.

Olivia didn't know what to do. She felt even more alone than she had in the time that she was on the ship. She found a small corner to hide out in till her head was clear from the confusion that welled up around her from everyone's thoughts. She lost track of what time it was. She could feel panic as the power went out while Weaver's blood heating stuff was going on. Tom had to pump it manually but not for too long.

Olivia found Ben's mind soon after. He seemed to be confused about stuff that she had never seen. She didn't pry to much more than that. Olivia attempted to clear her head. It was a lot later than she had expected. It was slowly growing darker and Olivia felt the tension building up in the hospital. She knew something was going to happen the problem was when and what. It wasn't long till things started to happen.

Olivia could feel pain from Maggie, then cool night air from Hal and then a lack of air. Olivia shot up and began to search for Ben to see what was going on. It didn't take long to find him though. The corner Olivia was hiding in was not too far from the place where Ben and Karen jumped off the roof. Before they could get to far into the forest Olivia shouted, "Ben! What are you doing?"

"Keeping us safe." He said as Olivia walked closer.

"What do you mean? We're perfectly safe with the 2nd Mass." Olivia said with confusion written on her face.

"Not you and me. Me and Karen. We're different." Ben said quickly.

"What?" Olivia said sharply.

"Olivia you could be normal if you just stopped using your powers. Me and Karen well we'll just be known as the 'razor backs' and I don't want her to know what it feels like to have everyone you've ever trusted look at you like some freak." Ben was nearly yelling by the end.

"I can't just shut this thing off Ben!" Olivia screamed back.

"You look normal! You don't have spikes coming out of your back! You pretend to understand but it's all just a lie!" Ben screamed.

Olivia didn't answer for a long time. When Ben tried to apologize she cut him off with, "Ben you need help and if you think this is how to get it then do it. Don't worry you won't have the 'normal alien' with you. Run off and do whatever. See if I care." Olivia finished as she walked away.

Not long after Olivia left Ben and Karen to go out on their adventure a voice told her to follow. Even if she wanted she couldn't break free and run to camp for help. Her mind was empty all she could do was walk to where the voice was coming from. She walked into a small road with a small cliff like thing next to it. She knew Ben and Karen were close but she only stopped when a fish head and several Mechs and Skitters appeared. The fish head came closer to Olivia and she just looked up at it with fear growing inside her.

_You had such promise. Now you must pay for your disobedience._ The voice that drew her there said as a Skitter came up next to her. She didn't pay attention to it what the Skitter was doing she just watched as the fish head walked farther down the road. She heard Karen's voice saying something about the resistance.

Hal had insisted on coming to get Ben even if he was nearly strangled. His dad told him to flank the group from farther up. That's when he saw Olivia fall to her knees as a Skitter walked toward the fish head. After he was sure the coast was clear he ran to her side. She was gasping and her nose was bleeding.

"Olivia? Are you ok? Olivia can you hear me?" Hal asked in a quiet urgent voice. She gave a quick nod then pointed to where the gun shots had started. "I'll be back ok?" He said as he ran off to help the rest of the group that came to stop Ben and Karen.

It didn't take long for the shots to stop. Olivia was still sitting where she was when Hal left. Hal wasn't the first to come back to Olivia. Karen came up to her and gave an evil little smile.= and crouched in front of Olivia.

"You'll die slow and alone." Karen said putting her hand on Olivia's shoulder and pushing her to her back as she got up.

Olivia blacked out just as Hal came running back. He picked her up and got her past the alien fire and behind the barricade of the 2nd Mass. He ran her to Dr. Glass but she wasn't to be found

"What happened?" Tom asked confused what had happened to her.

"I don't know. I found her like this before the fighting started." Hal said sitting her on one of the beds. "Where's Dr. Glass?"

"She's in the basement. Jamil went to go get them." Tom said. "Stay here till Anne gets back. I have to talk to our hostage. Does Ben know about her, does he?"

"Don' think so." Hal replied.

"Let's keep it that way till this is over." Tom said walking out the door.

Hal got comfortable but when Weaver asked him to check out an alternative exit with Maggie he had to leave. He tried to argue but Weaver said Dr. Glass would be back at any second. Olivia woke up not long after everything started to go downhill. Her thoughts were dragged to several different places. One was the basement where Dr. Glass, Lourdes, and Matt were. Another was the psych ward were the fish head was using Ben to talk to Tom. The last was with Hal and Maggie worrying about the spider looking alien things. When Olivia tried to get up she nearly fell over. She eventually did when she was close to the door and the small garbage can that was next to it. She was soon throwing up blood into the garbage can. She sat her back against the cool wall and just looked up wondering what they had done to her. Something soon seemed strange to her. The thoughts of the hospital were becoming muffled. Olivia tried to stand but gave up and just crawled to the counter where the sink was. She forced herself up and looked into the shiny surface of the sink and saw a small dark green circle surrounding her pupils. She stumbled back to the bed she was on when she woke up. Olivia tried to calm down but as the noises grew quiet she couldn't help panic.

"Ben just wait a few minutes!" Hal screamed from the hall.

"No Hal! You said something happened and I want to know!" Ben screamed back as he walked in. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"No…no nothings ok." Olivia said rocking on the bed trying to keep from having anything else come up.

"What happened?" Ben asked with a serious look on his face.

"I…I think…nothing never mind." Olivia gave a smile. "I'm sure it's nothing Dr. Glass can't fix."

"You sure?" Ben asked.

"Positive." Olivia gave a reassuring smile.

"Ok…I have to get stuff ready for or move to Charleston. Be back later." Ben said walking out looking back before he walked out the door.

Hal waited a few minutes before speaking. "Something's wrong. Tell me." Hal demanded.

"Hal…I think I'm dying…" Olivia said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I hope all the readers that are reading are enjoying the story. I want to thank all the reviewers. Thanks! Reviews really help me know that I'm doing things right or wrong. I own nothing of Falling Skies just a love for the show.

**Dark, Sad, but not so Lonely**

"What do you mean dying?" Hal asked with a hint of anger.

"I mean I'm dying. Whatever they did it's…I don't know… it's an anti source or something. It's reversing-" but Olivia didn't finish because she couldn't hold back her sickness. She ran to the garbage can by the door just as Dr. Glass walked by.

"What's going on?" Dr. Glass came in helping Olivia up and helped her to the bed.

"She's- well the fish head did something to her. She thinks it's killing her." Hal tried to explain.

"Well something's definitely not right. She's throwing up blood." Dr. Glass said. "Let me see if I can figure out what's happening." Dr. Glass said grabbing a stethoscope and other tools. Dr. Glass listened to Olivia's heart and then her lungs. When she went to look at her eyes she seemed shock. "Your eyes…there's…"

"I know…" Olivia mumbled.

"Honestly I don't know what's wrong. Your heart sounds fine and so do your lungs. You seem perfectly fine." Dr. Glass said confused.

"Except for the throwing up blood." Hal said quietly. "Is she dying?"

"What do you mean dying?" Ben said standing in the doorway with Matt. Olivia fell into the pillow and groaned. Hal looked angry at himself and Dr. Glass didn't know what to say. Matt seemed terrified and Ben just looked angry. "What's going on?" Ben shouted.

"What's going on is its quiet." Olivia said turning her head so she could talk.

"Quiet? What do you mean?" Ben asked walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Quiet. I can't…I can't hear anything…" Olivia mumbled.

"Explains a lot. How'd this happen?" Ben asked.

"After I started back to camp something told me to go back. There was a fish head and…let's just say he wasn't happy. Then Hal found me." Olivia said still laying on the pillow.

"It's all my fault." Ben mumbled.

"No it's not Ben. Don't say that." Olivia said wrapping her arms around him.

"No it is. If I didn't try to run off then you would have still been in camp and you would still be safe. I ruin everything." Ben said pushing her away.

"Ben if it didn't happen today it would have happened some other time." Olivia said trying to explain.

Just after Olivia said that she felt a huge pain in her head. She screamed and put her hands up to her head. "Olivia? Are you ok?" Dr. Glass said moving next to her with terror on her face. "Matt go find your dad."

"Should I bring him back?" Matt asked trying to look passed Dr. Glass to see Olivia.

"Yeah and why don't you stay with Lourdes?" Dr. Glass said turning her head with a quick smile. Olivia felt what she thought was tears running down her face but when she wiped her face she saw that it was blood. She tried to keep calm and not panic but she wasn't doing too well. "Olivia. You need to stay calm. Ok?"

Olivia gave a quick nod but Ben was the one to freak out. "She's crying blood. How can she stay calm?" He said quietly to Dr. Glass.

"Guys can you stop for a second and worry about Olivia." Hal said with urgency not taking his eyes off her and the freaked out look on her face.

"Hal's right Ben. We need to be the calm and rational ones right now." Dr. Glass said moving to find something that was tissue like to wipe the blood off Olivia's face.

"Anne, Is everything alright?" Tom walked in the door looking at Dr. Glass next to the sink but when his eyes found Olivia he looked scared. Just like the rest of the people in the room. Olivia had calmed down a bit more and was trying to talk.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't you guys be get-getting ready to leave?" Olivia stuttered.

"Don't worry about that." Tom said moving to the open side of the bed.

"I ne-need to worry ab-about it. You have to-to leave soon." Olivia said continuing to have trouble getting her thoughts together.

"Not till your better." Tom said.

Olivia gave a weak laugh. "I high-highly doubt I'll g-get better." She said taking a deep breath.

"Don't say that." Hal said quickly.

"I'm n-not stu-stupid Hal." Olivia said with a smile. "Don't be so-so morbid." No one said anything for a little while. Every one's thoughts were stuck on how long Olivia had before the alien anti source took the last of Olivia's life. "Seriously guys don't you have to get ready to leave?" Olivia said now not stuttering.

"I got a few things to pack." Hal said.

"Me too, but that can wait." Ben said.

"Nonsense it won't take long just go." Olivia said with a small smile.

As they got up to leave Tom said, "Get Matt and help him finish packing too."

They both gave a nod and walked out. Not long after that Dr. Glass said she had to grab some extra supplies for the van and she went out to find the things she needed.

"Thank you." Olivia said quietly.

"For what?" Tom asked.

"For helping me and not leaving me to die in that field. Don't let Ben beat himself up about this ok?" Olivia said turning her head to look Tom in the eyes.

"I'll do my best, but he just seems to be avoiding me." Tom said looking at her blood stained face.

"You just have to understand. That's all. He thinks he's different but really it's more like a test, I think."

"A test? A test for what?" Tom asked.

"To test humanity. Just make sure he knows whatever happens isn't his fault ok?" Olivia mumbled.

"I promise." Tom said watching as Olivia closed her eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Anne walked back in not long after that and came to check on Olivia. Tom knew she was gone. He just sat staring at the door waiting for Ben and Hal to come back in. Anne was trying to find a pulse by the time they finally walked back. Hal came back and tried to help Dr. Glass as best he could. Ben just stood in the doorway staring at the bed. He didn't stand there long though. He turned out and ran down the hall. Tom got up and ran after him. He followed Ben into an empty room. When Tom walked in Ben was throwing things and beating in a wall.

"Ben." Tom started.

"Dad just leave me alone!" Ben said angrily.

"Ben, don't be angry about this." Tom said calmly.

"Dad you don't get it! It's all my fault! She's gone and I wasn't there!" Ben said throwing something at a wall causing a hole that was a few inches deep.

"It's not your fault and she knows it's not." Tom said grabbing Ben in a forced hug.

"It is…I should have been there. I should…have been there." Ben said accepting the hug after failed attempts of getting away. He started to cry accepting his emotions.

"Our plan is working. They believe the girl to be dead." Karen said to the fish head that was slowly healing from his wound.

_Perfect. Now all we must do is get the girl back and we can fix our little resistance problem._ The fish head said to Karen.

"We'll take her once they leave the hospital." Karen said with an evil smile.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I hope you all are curious and enjoying the story. I own nothing of Falling Skies or anything that could be brought up like any Starkid stuff. Enjoy!

**Unpleasant Memories**

The 2nd Mass was leaving the hospital before the sun set. Ben had decided to leave to help the resistance. He thought his family would be safer that way. He could try to save them even if he couldn't save Olivia. By sunset there was a small group of Skitters and Mechs that were led by Karen heading for the hospital. They stood around the freshly covered grave. When Skitters approached it to dig the girl up Karen snapped at them.

"No! Let her get out by herself she can do it." She said coldly. Instantly the Skitters backed away, but it wasn't long till a column of dirt shot up from the ground. Olivia crawled out of the hole that remained. When she saw hate filled her. "Now you can get her. Her powers are repressed for the most part." Karen said turning on her heels and walking back to the ship they had come down on.

Olivia was carried back onto the ship but to her it was flashes of grass then being dragged on cool metal. When she felt the familiar seat of the chair she knew this was her punishment the fish head was talking about.

"You may wonder what we gave you. I will give you a simple answer. The serum that was given to you initially weakens the source. This caused your abilities to fade and led to the sleep like state that you were in for hours. Your heart rate was so low and your breathing was shallow that they humans thought you were dead." The blond boy from the ship said.

Olivia tried to say something but only slurs came. "The toxin is still in your system which is why you can't talk properly. It's a good thing you still are experiencing the side effects. It may help with the pain." Karen said a little too happily.

"She has experienced worse pain. Now leave this is none of your concern." The boy said strictly. Karen tilted her head down and walked out. Once he was sure she was gone he spoke again, "I'm going to tell you what is going to happen. You are a valuable asset but only if you are controlled. There will be a snake like creature that we will attach. It's very much like the harness that most of the children wear but yours is meant to be…more desecrate. Yours will appear as markings where it attaches itself. Then you will be like the rest of us and understand the greater cause we are working for." The boy said turning on his heels and heading out. "As always, remember don't struggle."

Ben had found the red eyed Skitter and was trying to recruit as many unharnessed kids as he could. Since there weren't a lot it was hard to find any new recruits. Red Eye said that there was a new weapon on the ship that the overlords were planning on using. No one knew what it was because it stayed on the mother ship only being built by harnessed kids who had proved their worth. Ben hoped that the 2nd Mass was safe from it. He knew they weren't a main target the resistance was what seemed to worry the overlords the most.

_There is talk of a demonstration of the weapon not far from here. We plan to move but find out what this weapon is._ Red Eyes ordered as Skitters and the few harnessed kids they recruited moved the other way Ben headed for the area that was marked for the demonstration. He was hiding in a tree safe from any Skitter or Overlord telepathy. He watched closely as the small ship landed in the opening. When Overlords started coming out he saw a group of Skitters encircling something.

Olivia heard the thoughts of the overlords and waited as they said for the Skitters to take her off. _Begin the demonstration._ A voice demanded. She rolled her shoulders and moved out of the Skitter circle. She popped her neck from side to side not feeling comfortable with the creature that seemed to be hiding under her skin. It kept her from moving properly. They all said it would become more flexible after the first few training exercises. She destroyed the first few trees that were in front of her. When she heard a familiar voice in her head she ignored it. If she acknowledged him than they would know he was here.

_Very good. See how easy it was. _The voice said sounding proud. _You need your rest. Come._ It said as the overlords turned and headed back for the ship. Before Olivia entered the ship though she looked in the trees and found familiar eyes.

Ben watched as Olivia stood just outside the ship and watched him. Her eyes were filled with sadness but then it was gone. As she turned Ben noticed the black marks that were on the back of her neck. He could have sworn he saw it move before she was on the ship.

AN: It's a short chapter I know. I just don't want to get to far into anything till I know wha the next episode has in store.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Alright guys, I don't know how this is going to work but heck if it's a little AU-ish you can live. The finale just messed with me a lot more and didn't help so this is what I came up with. Please tell me if it sucks. I don't want to keep going on this train if it's just going to crash. I own nothing of Falling Skies but if I did Dai wouldn't have died.

**New Threat**

Olivia watched as Karen tortured the 2nd Mass. people. It hurt her. She couldn't help the twitches of her head as the staff was started and hit any of the people. Karen didn't know it, yet, but Dr. Glass was pregnant. Olivia was right. She was connected to Karen was all she thought when, Karen walked over to Dr. Glass and looked up at the platform where Olivia stood out of sight. She gave a wicked smile and said, "She's pregnant Tom. She's pregnant with your child." She pointed the staff at Dr. Glass but stopped when Tom screamed.

"Alright I'll tell you everything." He said once he had her attention.

Olivia felt the pang in her head that called her back to the ship. She pushed herself off the platform and floated for the hole in the roof. She heard an awful crunch noise and felt the thing on her back pull her down. There was another and another. She had lost control with each sound. After a while the noise stopped and Olivia was falling towards the wires and cords that surrounded the machine. The overlord was dead. Her mind told her as her eyes slid closed.

Karen saw her fall but didn't stop for Olivia. If she died then the blond boy that seemed to be their favorite would be insignificant and she would take his place. She smiled with glee as the 2nd Mass. destroyed the machine and Olivia. If only they knew she was there. Their sweet Olivia blown to oblivion. That was the only thing that could have sweetened the moment.

They were home. For now at least, Charleston was their home. Weaver would soon see an end to that though. He sent Tom in to break the news. Tom had just gotten out when the earth started to shake and dust came down on them. Everyone ran for the exit, weather they were carrying guns or not everyone wanted to see what was causing the panic. They all watched the sky in fear as small ships came out of the sky.

Olivia was pulled out of the wreckage of the destroyed machine by Skitters. The overlords that had seen her demonstration in the forest were waiting for her to wake up.

_How did he die? You were supposed to protect him._ One voice intruded Olivia's skull as she slowly woke up.

"No. I wasn't supposed to protect him. That was Karen's job. I just follow orders." Olivia said when she could finally trust her voice.

_Fine but you could have stopped this massacre. You will-_ but the thought wasn't completed.

They stared at the abnormal lightning storm that had started. As the ships fell, Olivia's vision blurred.

_Destroy them._ A new voice commanded. When nothing happened the voice screeched again. _DESTROY THEM!_

"I can't…"Olivia said quietly as one of the ships landed not far from them.

The creature inside the ship walked out and its helmet folded back into the suit it was wearing. It smiled weakly at Olivia.

"You carry the source." It said in a scratchy voice. It looked at the overlords. "And you stole it from us." It said with anger.

A hand wrapped around Olivia's throat after the foreign creature spoke. "I've been waiting ages to do this." Karen's voice said from behind. Olivia didn't have to see her face to know that she was smiling. "Should have just stayed dead the first time." She whispered in Olivia's ear as her grip tightened.

The people of Charleston watched as the new alien walked out of the ship. Its helmet slid into the suit and a small smile crossed its face. Not long after that Ben felt a sharp pain throbbing inside his head. The alien grew closer to the crowd once it saw Ben's pain. It was inches from Tom before it spoke.

"You. You're connected to the source aren't you?" It questioned watching Ben's movement.

"Don't. Know. What you're talking about." He said slowly at first but then rushed in pain.

"The source, boy." The thing said sounding angry before he stared in the direction that the 2nd Mass had just returned from.

The overlords didn't try to stop Karen. She was laughing, but she stopped suddenly and started screaming. Olivia fell to her knees coughing trying to catch her breath. The foreign alien watched as the harness on Karen's back disintegrated. The tall fish head aliens looked down at the girl that screamed in pain. They walked away as the metal monster approached the coughing girl.

"This is a problem." it said running its fingers over the black marks that squirmed away from the touch. "But nothing we can't fix." The creature attached to her back was having a panic and eventually lead to Olivia falling unconscious due to their connection.

Tom watched as the alien stared at the empty air. It snapped back to reality seeming to look for something.

"We need a doctor. Of your kind. We cannot properly heal the girl with our technology." it said in a loud voice with hope in its face.

Anne elbowed her way through the crowd. "What girl?" She said standing in front of the alien.

"The source. She is coming and we must get the leech off her for her to properly function." The alien explained.

"You've got your doctor." Anne said in a strong voice.

"Anne," Tom said grabbing her arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"Someone needs my help Tom. I have to help." She said following the alien.

"If you are so distraught we can bring her here so you can ensure her safety." The alien said after seeing the panic on Tom's face.

"That would be great." Tom said quickly before the alien walked any further.

In a matter of minutes there was another alien very similar to the one that landed before the Charleston group. No one saw the face of the mystery girl all they saw was the hand that hung down. Anne watched as the alien placed the girl with her back up. The back of her shirt was peeled off to reveal the strange patterns of dots and lines that made her think of the designs on the harnesses.

"What is this?" Anne asked the alien as she carefully touched the marks.

"It's a new form of harness they have been perfecting. More discreet and much more difficult to get off." One of the now three aliens said watching as it wiggled under the girl's skin.

They started their work. Anne did as they told her and correcting them when they nearly killed her. Ben in the mean time was trying to hold his screams in. The throbbing was worse and now there were pleas for help to go with it. They quickly stopped. Dr. Glass and the aliens walked out. There was a flash and a screech from inside the tent. Dr. Glass looked tired.

"Well?" Tom asked as General Bressler made his way to the front of the crowd.

"She's fine. The leech was removed with ease. Apparently she didn't let it fully attach to her spinal column." Dr. Glass said with a weak smile.

"Who do I have to kill for some French fries?" A voice behind the wall of aliens said. They parted to show a very pale looking Olivia. She had a sweatshirt on that Dr. Glass had ran to get not five minutes earlier. The 2nd Mass stared as the supposedly dead Olivia walked forward past the aliens. "My back hurts. God, I hope we never have to do that again. Oh, Dr. Glass, congrats on the baby." Olivia said standing next to her now.

Whispers started and then slight chaos followed. Ben walked slowly forward and hugged Olivia. She gave a quiet squeak of pain and he touched the still pain filled marks on her back. Matt was next to break free from the crowd. Before any one could say anything though Bressler boomed in a loud voice.

"That girl needs to be arrested." With that a wave of people in military uniforms surrounded Olivia all pointing guns at her.

"What's this all about? You know it was a joke. I'm not really going to kill somebody over French fries." She said but when no one backed down she just followed the military blurs into the basement of Charleston where the cages were held. When someone pushed her in between her shoulders she snapped, "Touch me again and see how many fingers you come back with." The fear in his eyes was enough to keep Olivia from attacking him. The cage was locked and there she sat, feeling the wounds on her back come together and made everything tight. She fell on her back and closed her eyes to try and kill the voices that were ten times louder than she had expected.

"Lots of voices huh?" Hal's familiar voice drifted through the haze and voices that crowded her mind.

"Yeah, I'm guessing there are a lot of people here." Olivia said sitting now watching Hal who had a huge smile on his face.

"Mind if I come in?" He said quickly flicking the lock off the cage door.

"Uh…Hal I don't think you are supposed to do that." Olivia stared in shock.

"They'll live." He said sliding on the bed next to Olivia.

"Hal you should-" But Olivia didn't finish because Hal rammed his lips onto hers. She tried to push him off but he just grabbed her shoulders and held on. She used the Source to push him back into the fence that surrounded them. "What the hell was that?" Olivia shouted but instead of an answer she heard angry thoughts from Ben.

Hal gave an evil little laugh. "All part of the plan, Olivia. Part of the plan. Enjoy loneliness." He said walking out screaming for help. It wasn't long till help came and willingly shot at her. She easily stopped the rain of bullets that came at her. The shocked and scared faces she saw before they ran hurt her. Olivia rolled her shoulders before she sat on the bed waiting for anything to happen.

_Ben? Listen to me please._ She called out but didn't receive an answer. _Ben please, there's something wrong with Hal._

_You two seemed pretty content making out back there._ He replied finally with a voice of hurt and anger.

_Ben seriously. He's gone bonkers. Please don't leave._ She begged but no answer came. She curled up on the bed and closed her eyes begging for sleep to come soon.

It had been hours since Ben had seen Hal and Olivia together. Dr. Glass had done a check up on Hal to make sure everything was working, and he was fine. He sat and watched as his family slept and he sat in the quiet darkness. Heart retching shrieks came to his ears. He covered them but they were just as loud. Olivia. She was having nightmares. Probably the first of many. Ben refused to help her in any way. Not right now anyways. He was still angry. He tried to tell himself that it was because she had called Hal crazy but he knew that wasn't the problem. It was something far worse. How could she not see the feelings he had for her? Was he crazy or was everything that happened fake? He wanted answers just not tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks to all who have read! I hope you like the story. I own nothing of Falling Skies or anything brought up.

**Emotional Melt Down**

Olivia didn't understand why people were so weird. The Charleston people looked at her weird just like the 2nd Mass. people. She was a person too. She just ran into problems…a lot. She refused to go back to sleep. She had nightmares. They were about the chair. The blond haired boy. The snake. She reached behind her and felt the small divots where the black marks used to be. Why was Ben acting weird? Stupid Hal. Stupid everything. She heard a loud clanging like metal hit the floor. She turned to see one of the Charleston people staring at her. Olivia looked down and realized she was floating. She tended to do that when she was thinking. Olivia didn't care that the lady was running down the hall screaming that the alien was up to something.

Olivia was alone. At least with Josh and Alex she wasn't the only person that could do things. Now she just felt empty and wanted her family back. She needed people that wouldn't look at her like she was crazy. In that moment she decided to leave. She was walking down halls, curving her way up. The yell for her to stop didn't faze her plan. She kept walking till a line of guns blocked the path.

Ben had heard the screams of people. He didn't know exactly what they were saying but he looked none the less. I saw Olivia standing in front of what looked like a firing squad. They shot and she dived over their heads. He didn't realize he was getting closer to the exit as time passed.

"Olivia!" He shouted. She turned but didn't say anything.

_You were the one that always believed me._ Her thoughts came through. _Maybe we'll see each other again_.

"No! You can't leave!" He yelled.

Tom saw the look on Bressler's face. He was starting to figure it out. Tom didn't know what he was going to do but knew it was something juristic. Bressler moved quickly to Ben and pulled out the handgun he had hidden.

"Leave Charleston and he dies." Bressler threatened.

"When will people understand who the real enemy is?" Olivia questioned.

"I know who my enemy is and right now it's you." He replied cocking the gun.

"Since you want me to be your enemy I will be." Olivia's eyes glowed blue and suddenly the firing squad was surrounded by a blue light.

"Met your real enemy, Bressler." A chorus of voices came.

"Olivia stop this!" Tom commanded from where he stood.

"Why, Tom? Why not be the monster people expect me to be? Life would be easier. Wouldn't waste time trying to convince people otherwise. All I am is an alien." Olivia's voice was the only one that sounded.

"This isn't you. I've seen the real you and you are not an alien. You saved my family. You've saved the 2nd Mass. You are nothing even close to aliens." Tom said with an honest clear voice.

"I'm tired Tom. I'm done with people. I'm alone. That's why there were three of us. So this wouldn't happen." Olivia said as the light around the Charleston people faded. "I can't stay here though, Tom." Olivia turned and there was a shot. "Sadly, for you Bressler, you underestimate me." She said turning back to see the shocked look on his face. The bullet lay at his feet and Ben was still alive. "It's funny Tom, that thing actually unlocked so much. I wish it hadn't." Olivia said quietly.

"Shoot her." Bressler ordered. There were loud echoing gunshots that filled the room. None hit their target. They seemed to be stuck in jelly surrounding Olivia. Then the three aliens from the medic tent came down the stairs.

"You have considered our offer?" One asked.

"Yes." Olivia replied staring at nothing.

"What offer?" Ben and Tom asked in unison.

"A chance to be normal Tom. For the most part anyways. I'm sure most of these people wouldn't change their mind about me though." She replied to the question flatly.

"You understand the risk." Another asked looking concerned.

"Your people need it. I'll do what I can." Olivia said turning letting the blue gel fall like water.

Ben chased after them. The Charleston people were too shocked to react. He grabbed Olivia's wrist and turned her back.

"Normal?" He asked looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Amazing what happens when you can't sleep." She said avoiding his eyes.

"I know the feeling." Ben gave a laugh. "What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to save the world. Help people. They need the source. The fish heads stole it and…and I have it." Olivia said sounding sad.

"What are the risks?" Ben asked not liking the way she was avoiding him.

"It's not good Ben but it needs to be done." Olivia said walking away.

Ben pulled her back and forgot about his anger. He may never see her again so he did what he wanted to do for a very long time. He kissed her. He tried to put everything he didn't have time to say into that kiss. When he pulled away she looked even sadder.

"Keep an eye on Hal. I don't trust him." She said as the aliens pushed her towards one of the makeshift tents that was farther away than he had expected.

He watched as Olivia walked away looking back a few times to see if he was waiting. He stood in that same spot till it was dark. He heard his father come up behind him.

"She knows what she's doing." He said quietly.

"I hope so." Ben whispered.

"We're heading out tomorrow. You might want to come get dinner." Tom said turning back towards Charleston.

"Dad." Ben said waiting for his reply.

"Yeah Ben?" He asked walking back to his son's side.

"She said keep an eye on Hal. I think there's something much worse going on." Ben mumbled.

"Don't think about that now. Come on. Let's eat." Tom said putting his arm around his son.

Olivia took a deep, shaky breath as she sat in the chair waiting for this to be done with. The alien handed her an orb.

"This will be the only vessel that will hold the source proper. Are you sure about this?" It asked again.

"Yeah. Just be sure to kill those fish headed freaks." Olivia said as they started the extraction.

She screamed. Trying to think of happy thoughts. The way they had told her too. It felt like every cell, no every molecule in her body was being torn apart.

Ben felt the pain before he heard the screams. It nearly knocked him over. Another wave came and he fell. The screams to loud for him to hear his father's questions. Then it just stopped. Something was wrong. Ben stumbled to get up. When he could finally move his legs properly the three aliens were walking towards him. He could see two clearly but the third was hidden mostly.

"What happened?" Ben asked out of breath for the first time in a while.

"The source was successfully taken." The lead one said holding up an orb the size of a basketball that glowed a fierce blue.

"Where is she?" Ben asked trying to get his main question answered.

They parted finally revealing the third alien that held a limp Olivia in his arms. "She might survive." The alien said as Ben passed it. He watched her peaceful face as her breathing grew shallow. "We assumed you would like to see her." It continued. The one holding Olivia carefully dropped her into Ben's arms.

Ben held his emotions. Right now he couldn't deal with the thought that she could be gone again. She had to get better so he had to act like she was going to get better. Ben carried her to the vehicles of the 2nd Mass. He didn't trust any of the Charleston people. He never would. He carried her into the med van and laid her on the bed towards the back. The rest of the 2nd Mass. would sleep in Charleston, so he wouldn't be interrupting Dr. Glass' sleep. He watched her all night. Making sure she was safe. It wasn't like he slept a lot in the first place. When the sun started to show the first signs of rising he got off the chair and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up soon please." He mumbled just as Dr. Glass and Lourdes walked in.

"How's she doing?" Lourdes asked walking closer to the bed.

"I don't know." Ben said quietly.

"How do I always end up waking up in this damn van?" Olivia's dry voice came.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Glass said coming to look over Olivia.

"Like crap." Olivia replied. "Can I go back to sleep?" She asked.

"Your eyes…" Lourdes said staring at the now green eyes of Olivia.

"They said that would happen." Olivia said attempting t get up but just falling back down. "Nope not getting up." She mumbled.

"Come on Lourdes. Let's go get them some food." Dr. Glass said ushering Lourdes out the door.

"You're crazy." Ben said when they were gone.

"I prefer psychologically ill." Her voice cracked when she talked.

"Promise me you won't go get yourself killed." Ben said quickly crouching down next to her.

"I'll do my best." Olivia said giving a little smile.

"Good." Ben said kissing her hand.

Neither of them saw Hal in the door way.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I own nothing of Falling Skies or anything that could be brought up in the story.

**True Colors**

Olivia was moved to one of the bunks for her recovery. The 2nd Mass moved out not long after Olivia woke up. Dr. Glass drove the van while Ben and Lourdes watched over Olivia and the few people in the van that were hurt. Ben had slumped over in the chair he had and Lourdes was nearly falling asleep on the bed in the back. The convoy finally stopped and Dr. Glass left to find sleep of her own. No one suspected Hal would sneak in. He had found the orb that the fish heads told him about. It was small. Very small but it was enough space to hold what was left of the source that was in Olivia. It could mean her death, but they didn't care. If they had the source they could make controllable versions of Olivia. More powerful maybe.

Hal did as they told him. He sat the small orb in her hands and waited. A blue glow slowly left her fingers and entered the orb. Her breathing was coming slower and he knew she was dying. Suddenly a loud gasped screech sound came out of her mouth waking Ben and Lourdes up. Ben pushed Hal away as Lourdes took the small orb and started to feel slightly drained.

"What the hell Hal?" Ben asked looking at Olivia who had big eyes and was gasping for air. Lourdes put the orb down and went to her side.

"The plan is a success Ben. You can't stop us." Hal's voice came as a scorpion thing came out of his ear. Hal collapsed but Ben snatched the orb and swatted the now flying bug away.

"Olivia. Can you hear me? Olivia?" Lourdes whispered the questions in her ear not getting a response. "Ben something's wrong. We need Dr. Glass." Lourdes said as she got up and searched for the doctor.

Ben picked up a push pin and sat the orb down careful to watch the bug. As it sneaked closer to the orb he stabbed it with the pin. He had to beat it several times to achieve its death. When he was sure it was dead he ran to Olivia's side. She still looked shocked but her breathing went back to somewhat normal. Lourdes returned with Dr. Glass, who looked exhausted.

"What happened?" She asked as she moved closer to Olivia.

"Hal…" Ben said quietly.

"What is it?" Tom asked nearly jumping through the van. He looked and saw a wide eyed Olivia and Hal unconscious on the floor. "Ben?" He asked after he took it all in.

"He tried to kill her." Ben said not sure what to do. Then it hit him. He dragged his brother to one of the poles and zip tied his hands around it. Much like they did with his father when the scorpion was pulled out of his eye.

"Ben." Tom protested but Ben just pushed him back and continued to tie his brother's hands to the pole.

"Tom it's for the best." Lourdes said putting a hand on his shoulder as she passed to get something for Olivia.

Tom finally looked around the van. Olivia was still wide eyed and the dead bug gave a little twitch. He needed to know the truth. What had happened and why everything seemed to happen to his family. Matt ran in to see what the commotion was about but his face turned dark and he walked out without a word not wanting to know the real truth that lay within the van.

"Olivia. You're fine. Relax." Dr. Glass mumbled into the shocked girl's ear.

Ben walked over with an expression that was unreadable. He was heading for the door to check on Matt when Olivia grabbed his wrist. She was still staring at the top of the bed. "Don't leave. Please." she whispered never changing her expression.

Ben gave a sigh and settled back in his chair and held her hand. "You might wanna check on Matt." He said turning his eyes to Olivia.

Tom backed out watching his oldest son slump against the pole and his middle son mumble something to the strange girl that still had big eyes. He searched their makeshift camp for his youngest, not sure where he could be hiding. He finally found him in a corner hiding his eyes. He slid down next to Matt trying to think of a way to ask what was wrong when Matt spoke.

"Everything happens to us. Why? Can't they just leave us alone?"He said looking up into his father's face.

"I don't know Matt." He said honestly seeing his son's face fall.

"It just doesn't make sense." Matt said burying his face back in his knees.

"Every family has their trouble with the aliens. Maybe we just fight back and they don't like it." Tom said rubbing his son's back trying to comfort him. Everyone's thoughts were stopped by a sharp scream.

They ran back to the med van to see that Hal had woken up and Olivia wasn't too happy. She was crawling away from him the best she could on the bunk in the van. Ben was trying to calm her down and Hal looked like he had just been hit over the head with a bat.

"Ben, get her out of here." Tom said walking towards Hal.

"Olivia. Come on. We're gunna go." Ben said as he picked Olivia up off the bed.

When Tom was sure they were gone he started his interrogation.

"Hal, what happened?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I-I don't know." He replied with a slightly scared expression.

"Well something happened." Tom said in a hard voice. "Look at this place." And Hal did taking in the dead bug that was stuck with thumb tacks and the small blue glowing orb.

"I don't know what happened dad. Last thing I remember was being in the weapon with Karen coming at me." He said fear showing in his eyes. "What's wrong with Olivia?" Hal asked trying to change the subject.

"That blue golf ball over there did something to her." Tom said hiding the fact that Hal was the one who had done it by turning his head away from his son.

Hal looked over his father's face and knew the truth. "I did it, didn't I?"

"Yeah…yeah you did." Tom said nodding slowly as if admitting this to himself too.

They sat in silence neither knowing what to say. Ben had managed to calm Olivia down and she was walking a little which was an improvement. Ben saw how tired she was and he knew that if he said anything she would reply with how tired he looked. The understood each other. Nightmares haunt even the bravest. Sleep could be your worst enemy. Eventually he stopped her and just hugged her knowing it wasn't going to make up for anything but knew it might help to know that someone was there for you.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I haven't had any ideas lately about what should happen. Now, obviously, I have been attacked by the unicorns of imagination. This is probably the last chapter of this story. I'm gunna leave it kinda hanging at the end so if you guys really want a sequel I can make one but you have to tell me that you want one (And if you're really into the story you can give me some ideas on what you think should happen in the sequel). On to the story though. I own nothing of Falling Skies nor do I own anything of anything that could be brought up.

**Family is a Powerful Thing**

"Ben...I-I'm scared." Olivia said mumbling into his shoulder trying to hide the noticeable shake in her voice.  
"We all are." he said hoping to give her some comfort. "Why did you scream? When you saw Hal I mean." he asked dying to know the answer.  
"I was scared Ben. Really scared. I-I was afraid of..." She trailed off not finding the words.  
"Of going away from the 2nd Mass?" Ben asked hoping to find the words for her.  
"That and...Well you. I've died once already. And not long after that you left. I know it was because of me that helped push you towards your decision to leave. I'm sorry I pushed you away from your family." She said quietly staring at the ground.  
"I was going to leave. I just wanted you to go with me." Ben said lifting her head up with his fingers. "And since we're apologizing, I'm sorry for not helping you when the nightmares came. That first night in Charleston, I heard you but I was so..."  
"I know...I woke up a while later...let's not talk about this. Alright?" Olivia said with a pleading look on her face.  
"We both could use some sleep. You up to seeing Hal?" Ben asked not sure if she was ready since it only happened minutes ago.  
"I'll be fine." She said with her face blank but her eyes full of fear.  
"Nothing's going to hurt you. Not while I'm around." Ben said taking her hand.  
"Ben..." Olivia said quietly looking unsure at the van but was stopped when Ben looked her in the eyes and kissed her. It was soft and short but enough to leave both of them speechless. Neither spoke. They just stood there not sure what to do.  
"You should probably get some sleep." Ben said breaking the silence looking back at the med van.  
He turned back and stared at her waiting for her reply but nothing came. Only a curious look that seemed to want answers. He didn't have answers though. Olivia stepped closer and took his hand, weaving her fingers through his. They both were watching their hands when Ben looked up and realized what she meant to him. When her eyes shifted up, he kissed her again glad for the little normalcy the kiss brought to his life.  
"Olivia!" Dr. Glass's voice called from the van. She followed the voice not letting go of Ben's hand. He followed wanting to keep her safe from whatever plan the fish heads had. "There you are. So what happened?"  
"I was sleeping and I felt like everything was fading. I woke up and there was Hal with that ball thing. I screamed and here we are." Olivia replied hiding a yawn.  
"Alright. Well maybe you should get some sleep. Ben you want to stay on watch? Make sure nothing else happens." Dr. Glass asked.  
"Sure." he replied simply.  
"I'll tell Weaver then. Sleep tight." Dr. Glass said walking out of the van leaving Hal, Ben, and Olivia alone.  
"I'm sorry, Olivia." Hal mumbled as she walked past him to the bed in the back.  
"It's alright. No harm done." She said with a smile.  
"Come on. Bed time." Ben said with a laugh.  
"Hold up hot shot. You need sleep more than I do. Bed time for you." Olivia said stopping before they made it to the bed.  
"Doctor's orders. Go to sleep." Ben said with a raised eyebrow.  
"My orders. Got to sleep." she replied quickly before he could move her to the bed.  
"Compromise. Both of you sleep." Hal jumped in.  
"How exactly am I supposed to watch her if I'm asleep?" Ben asked in a mean tone.  
"Figure it out Romeo. It's not hard." Hal mumbled trying to get comfortable.  
Ben seemed to understand and punched Hal in the arm causing him to laugh. It was like a chain reaction. They all started to laugh. It took a minute for the boys to realize that Olivia had curled up on the bed fast asleep. Hal nodded his head silently telling Ben to join her and sleep. He was against it at first but sleep came in waves that attacked him and he ended up getting on the bed and falling into deep sleep that was surprisingly nightmare free.

Tom went to check in on Ben figuring he hadn't slept all night. When he walked into the med van he was shocked to see Ben on the bed in the back with his arm around Olivia protectively. They were both sound asleep and he left quietly as if he was never there. Hal woke up not much later. He turned to the bed and gave a smirk before trying to get comfortable again.

Ben woke slowly smelling the dull sent of soap. He opened his eyes and realized he was lying next to a snoring Olivia. He tried to move but she would move closer giving a weird yawn type thing. When she finally woke up she stretched out over the bed then gave a quiet scream as her back gave a crack. Hal just kept smiling and Ben looked anything but tired. Olivia smiled and closed her eyes not wanting to wake up just yet. Dr. Glass walked in with a smile.

"Good morning. Olivia we need to check your back and see how it's all healing." Dr. Glass said waving Olivia over to the examination area. Ben uncuffed Hal and they both left quietly. Olivia held up the back of her shirt as Dr. Glass peeled the bandages off. "You might have a small infection starting up." she said laying the bandages back over the wounds and walking over to a cabinet and getting new ones and some ointment. Dr. Glass carefully put the stinging gel on the wounds trying her best not to hurt Olivia. When the new bandages were on, they both left the tent ready for what the day could hold.

"Where'd Ben go?" Olivia asked Dr. Glass quietly.

"I think Weaver put him on patrol with Hal." Dr. Glass replied immediately.

"Alright. Thank you." Olivia said before walking away from Ann and towards an quiet place that she wouldn't be bothered.

She needed to think and she needed Alex and Josh. She wasn't going to hide how much she missed them even if Alex was a bit of a douche bag. He saved her. She knew she would have done the same thing for either of her brothers no matter what they did. They were a family and they would always fight. That's just what families did. Then she thought of Ben. He was part of her family now too, along with the 2nd Mass. She would do anything for them even if most of them hated her. Ben was different though. He didn't treat her like she was a freak that needed to be watched. They were both freaks and in that they were both normal. Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour but when they were broken by Lourdes the sun was setting.

"Olivia? We're going to head out soon. I just thought you might want to see this waterfall that's not too far off the road." Lourdes said waiting for Olivia to get up and follow her. They walked for ten minutes till they reached the trickling water fall that was small but reminded Olivia of times before aliens.

"It's beautiful-" but she stopped when she saw the gun pointed at her. "Lo…what are you doing?" She asked eyeing the gun.

"People like you killed Jamil. I can't let you hurt anyone else." Lourdes said with a shaky voice.

"Lourdes put the gun down." Ben's voice came from behind her.

"Ben…she hurt the 2nd Mass. If we never found her we wouldn't be in this mess. She should have died like the other ones." Lourdes whispered never taking her eyes off of Olivia.

"Put it down before someone gets hurt." Ben's voice was flat and his face was serious.

"I can't. She'll hurt Ann and everybody else." Lourdes whispered her last words before she fell to the ground.

Ben took Olivia's hand and ran back to camp. Ben dragged her into the tent where Matt was sleeping and Tom looked exhausted.

"Ben?" He asked a little shocked.

"We have to leave." he said plainly.

"What? Why do we have to leave?" Tom asked confused.

"Dad you can't go. Just me and Olivia. Lo…she tried to kill Olivia and…and I had to stop her." Ben said quietly.

"What?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"People will just keep trying to kill us. We need to leave. I don't want to but we have to." Ben said grabbing a backpack.

"Ben I can't let you do this." Olivia said quietly. "You just got back to them. You need to stay. I'll leave."

"No way." Ben said sharply.

"Ben…let me leave. Please. You can say I did it. No harm no foul. You and your family can be happy. Have something that was taken from most of us. Just give me the pack." Olivia said with her hand outstretched.

"Both of you just leave. We'll find you sooner or later. Just hurry before they find you." Tom said regretfully to the pair. He saw Olivia's look and knew she wasn't leaving. "Olivia…You're part of this family and to keep you safe you need to leave. I know as long as Ben's with you both of you will be safe. Now leave quickly." Tom said following the pair out of the tent. He watched as they ran in the opposite direction of Ann's sceam. She had found Lourdes and the culprits were running away to safety. Tom begged to a God that could not be listening and just hoped he would see his son soon.


End file.
